Rangkaian Kata
by Darlis
Summary: Story of Naruhina Slight: SasuSaku , SaIno , ShikaTema . About Romance , Friendship and Adventure. Latar Pasca Perang Ninja ke 4 ... cauntion :ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf jika banyak salah ketik, tidak jelas, tidak nyambung , OOC dan sebagainya. langsung saja .. pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya review
1. Chapter 1

~Rangkaian Kata-kata~

perang dunia ninja ke -3 usai , dan Uciha madara berhasil dikalahkan Oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan Uciha Sasuke yang berbalik arah membantu pihak aliansi ninja, mengalahkan Uciha Madara bukan hanya membuahkan kemenangan, tetapi juga membuahkan PERDAMAIAN.

Sehabis perang . Seluruh Shinobi dari berbagai Negara pulang ke desa mereka masing-masing.

Tentunya bukan hanya suka cita yang mereka bawa pulang, tetapi juga duka , karena banyaknya saudara dan teman-teman mereka yang tidak selamat/ gugur. Itulah harga yang harus dibayar dari sebuah Perdamaian.

Tsunade berserta sisa-sisa shinobi dari desa konoha, pun pulang dengan membawa suka cita serta haru yang tidak bisa mereka tutupi, karna akhirnya keinginan untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka akhirnya dapat tercapai, walau-pun ada diantara mereka yang tidak dapat menutupi kesedihan mereka karena mereka tidak dapat bertemua dengan orang yang dicari untuk selamanya karena mereka(shinobi) telah gugur di medan tempur.

Hari disaat kepulangan mereka , mereka habiskan dengan berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Dan tentunya acara penghormatan terakhir bagi mereka yang gugur.

Sementara itu..

Naruto,Sakura,Sai,dan Sasuke lebih senang menghabisakan waktunya dengan berkumpul ria dengan kakashi , yang masih merupakan Senseinya.

Neji,tenten,Lee,dan Guy lebih senang kumpul-kumpul sambil makan di Barbe-Q (warung makan steik di konoha)

Hinata,Kiba,Shino , memilih mengunjungi rumah guru kurenai untuk melihat anak senseinya yang baru lahir , serta juga ada ino,choji,dan shikamaru yang juga ingin melihat bayi yang juga merupakan anak dari senseinya , asuma .

**Keesokan Sorenya…**

"huaahh, sore yang melelahkan.," kata pria berambut kuning .

"matahari yang terbenam yang sangat indah, andai kau ada disini." kata pria berambut kuning sambil tidur-tiduran di dekat sungai .

Memang saat itu cuacanya cerah agak berangin, membuat pikiran pria itu melayang kemana-mana.

"Hoi, Naruto !" ,teriak wanita berambut merah muda, memecah kesunyian

"Eh, kau sakura , ada apa ?", jawab Naruto Uzumaki Dengan tangan dibelakang kepala.

"kau dipanggil nenek tsunade dikantornya" jawab sakura

"aku tidak lihat ada burung signal misi" jawab naruto

"itu karna dari tadi kau hanya melamun saja" kata sakura

"ah sudahlah , lupakan." Jawab naruto lalu melamun kembali.

"hei,cepat berangkat, tidak biasanya kau malas-malasan !" ketus sakura.

"baiklah, aku akan kesana , tumben sekali sore-sore begini ada misi " jawab naruto agak malas

"sudah jangan banyak Tanya !,cepat jalan !" teriak sakura sambil menendang naruto.

**Ruangan Hokage**

Gedubrakkk….

"Hoi, nek, ada apa kau mencariku !" teriak naruto sambil menendang pintu.

"KAU ! , APA KAU TIDAK BISA PELAN-PELAN !" Tsunade memasang wajah death glare seraya menendang naruto *sudah 2 kali naruto kena tendangan sore itu*

**_Sementara itu_****…**

Selamat makan ! serentak si rambut nanas,si gendut,dan si rambut pirang

Hap,hap,hap,hap , dalam hitungan detik daging diatas tempat panggangan lenyap .

Si rambut nanas dan si rambut pirang hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

"dari dulu tidak ada perubahan , huft …." Kata Ino seraya menghela nafas

"Merepotkan" cetus Shikamaru.

"nyam-nyam-nyam" choji terus saja makan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan teman-temanya.

"kalau begitu terus kapan kau bias mendapatkan pacar choji !" kata si ino dengan bijak.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkanya,Terlalu merepotkan" kata choji cepat tanpa menghentikan makanya.

"Hei !, itu kata-kataku, kata shika matu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah choji tidak terima.

"Huft. Terserah !" kata ino

Kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan mereka saat masih menjadi genin.

"Terimalah seranganku , Ciyaaaaa…." Kata pria alis tebal

"…" si pria bermata lavender

Das.. das.. buk… buk… buk…

Dari arah lain.

Tap-tap-tap-tap wussssh.

Sstttt….

DUARRRRRR!

(ledakan bom kunai)

"Aaaaa" teriak si alis tebal, seraya terlempar kebelakang

"…" si pria bermata lavender , walaupun juga terlempar kebelakang .

"Aduh kau curang ,Menyerang tanpa aba-aba" kata si alis tebal sambil tertatih-tatih

"Hehe.. Siapa yang suruh , latihan tidak ajak-ajak!" seru wanita pelempar bom kunai.

"sudahlah , ayo lanjutkan" si pri bermata lavender tetap diam.

Kemudian , mereka bertiga pun berlatih kembali

Matahari yang Indah ,

Andai kau ada disini

Naruto-kun

.

"Hinata ! " seru pria yang sedang menunggangi anjing dan orang berkacamata hitam dibelakangnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A, Kiba, Shino" jawab Hinata.

"kok sendirian? kau sedang apa? Kenapa melamun disini?" Tanya kiba bertubi-tubi.

"…" si shino

"ti..tidak. a..aku hanya me..menikmati pemandangan" jawab hinata.

"aku ingin memberitahumu, kalau kau dipanggil oleh hokage ke kantornya" seru kiba.

"gukkk" tambah akamaru.

" , T..terimakasih kiba" kata hinata.

"Apa? Kita kan baru pulang dari perang! Kenapa langsung ada misi aneh seperti ini !" teriak naruto di kantor hokage

"Memangnya kenapa ? kau keberatan?" kata Tsunade sabar.

"Ya, tentu tidak , yang aku bingung kenapa misi seperti itu di berikan kepada ku dan partnerku ? " tegas naruto.

"karena cuma orang –orang seperti kalian yang bias mengatasinya" jawab tsunade.

"lalu siapa partner ku untuku besok ?"Tanya naruto

TOKTOKTOK…

"Masuk" jawab Tsunade

"tsunade-sama , anda memanggil s..saya?" jawab hinata. Dan memerahlah mukanya ketika melihat naruto disana.

"Iya, masuklah." Jawab tsunade

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Jangan lupa panggil kemari Shikamaru , Ino,Sai,Shakura,dan Sasuke kemari ! aku lupa untuk memanggil mereka juga." perintah tsunade

"Baiklah" seru Naruto.

"ayo hinata, kita pulang, besok pagi-pagi kita sudah harus berangkat !" ajak naruto ke hinata seraya menarik lengan hinata. Hinata pun langsung memerah mukanya.

"huft. Anak itu , tidak pernah berubah…" gumam tsunade.

"Ayo Hinata, Biar aku antar" ucap naruto

"Ti..tidak usah Naruto-kun" jawab hinata sambil menunduk karena malu

"Sudahlah , Ayo" ucap naruto sambil memegang tangan hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Hal itu pun sukses membuat wajah hinata memerah berat.

"Hinata" Ucap Naruto seraya berhenti.

"I..Iya N..Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata kaget dan menunduk karna gugup berat.

"Sudah sampai," sahut naruto

"O..Oh, baiklah , Arigatou N..Naruto-kun" jawab hinata sambil berjalan agak cepat ke gerbang rumahnya karena gugup berat.

"Sama-sama, Oh iya Hinata " ucap naruto

"I..Iya. Naruto-kun" jawab hinata

"Sampai Jumpa besok." Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum seraya berjalan pulang.

"I…Iya. N….Naruto-kun" Jawa hinata makin gugup

Naruto POV

"Seperti ada yang lupa, tapi apa ya ?".

"ah, biarlah, nanti biar kupikirkan dirumah"

_Sesampainya dirumah…_

"mandi , makan , lalu tidur"

_Selesai mandi…._

" . . segarnya !"

"Makan ! "

"Wah , pasti enak nih Steiknya, hahaha" memang setelah naruto bertemu dengan arwah ibunya didalam tubuhnya saat berusaha menaklukan Kyubi , Ibunya berpesan , Jangan terlalu banyak makan Mie ramen (cerita naruto yang sesungguhnya)

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 20.00

"Huuuaaahhh , ngantuk . , kayak ada yang lupa apa ya"

Melihat foto team 7 , dia teringat.

"Oh iya aku ingat. Aku kan diminta nenek tsunade untuk memanggil 'mereka' "

"Gawat, Sudah jam 8 aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk memanggil mereka satu per satu "

"Oh iya , aku punya ide"

**_Kagebunshin no jutsu…._**

"Huaah , masalah selesai , TIDUR"

END OF NARUTO POV

"Huaah, Merepotkan" ucap Rambut nanas saat bunshin naruto tiba dan menjelaskan perihal kedatanganya. lalu bunshinya menghilang setelah tugasnya selesai.

"ternyata hanya bunshin, huaahhh, dasar naruto" ucap shikamaru mengantuk seraya menutup pintu untuk segera berangkat ke kantor hokage.

"Baiklah naruto, aku akan segera kesana, Te-" ucapan sai terhenti karena bunshin naruto leyap.

"Ternyata hanya bunsin" gumam Sai.

"kira-kira Hokage akan memberikan misi apa ya? Apakah aku akan dipartnerkan denganya ?" gumam wanita berambut pirang.

"Wah ! Sai-kun !" Teriak Wanita berambut pirang.

"Ino" ucap sai sambil senyum

"Wah, sai, sedang apa sai-kun ?" ucap ramah penuh senyum Ino.

"Aku diperintahkan ke Kantor Hokage" jawab sai , sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Wah , kebetulan Sai-kun, aku juga diberitahu naruto, eh bukan, bunshin naruto untuk ke kantor hokage, ayo sama-sama kesana" ucap Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum, tanda setuju

"Awas, naruto itu ,sangat tidak sopan. besok akan aku seret dia keliling desa." Gumam Sakura marah-marah.

Tatapanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada pria berambut hitam berambut seperti pantat ayam, tidak lain tidak bukan

"Sasuke !, " teriak Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura

"Kantor Hokage" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Kita berangkat sama-sama ya?"Tanya Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke , yang berarti iya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA….**

**Jam 07.00**

"Gawat, aku terlambat !" ucap naruto kaget karna melihat jam.

Jdeerrrr..(pintu dibanting)

"Aku terlambat, kasihan hinata menungguku lama" gumam naruto dengan roti di mulut, sambil membanting pintu rumah karena terburu-buru

**GERBANG KONOHA…**

"Naruto-kun,dia kemana ya? kenapa dia lama sekali ya? , naruto-kun" piker hinata cemas menunggu pujaan hatinya.

"Hinata" ucap Ino, dan Sai , yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ino,Sai" ucap Hinata

"kau sedang apa ? menunggu siapa ?" Tanya Ino

"^_^" sai hanya tersenyum

"T..Tidak, aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa" jawab hinata.

"Ah , yang benar, Jangan-jangan kau menunggu.." pertanyaan Ino terhenti karena mendengar suara

"Hoyyy, HInata" teriak Naruto dari jauh

"Hinata, Itu ada Naruto" ledek Ino

"A.. Aku , tidak, aku…"Hinata gelagapan

"Hahaha, Ciyee, hinata."ledek Ino

"Hoy Naruto, Hinata sudah menunggumu disini."teriak Ino , menambah 'gelagapan'nya Hinata

"Hinata, Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap naruto ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari.

"T..Tidak apa-apa N…Naruto-kun" ucap hinata, dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei naruto , dia menunggumu dari tadi lho, masa iya Cuma minta maaf" goda Ino

"baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan menggendong hinata sampai tempat misi." Ucap janji naruto. Dan sukses membuat Hinata hampir pingsan karena membayangkan digendong naruto .

"nah seperti kalau membuat janji kepada wanita, naruto, semoga saja Sai-kun dapat seperti itu juga." ucap Ino. Sambil lirik-lirik Sai

"^_^" Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Aku T..Tidak apa-apa, N….Naruto-Kun ."ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Hoi, Kalian ada misi juga?" Tanya Shikamaru,sambil mendekati gerombolan itu.

"Iya" jawab mereka semua hampir serentak. Kecuali sai yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian akan misi kemana?" Tanya shikamaru

"aku dan Hinata akan ke daerah Kirigakure" Jawab Naruto, hinata hanya mengangguk.

"kalau aku dan sai akan ke daerah Kumogakure"kata Ino sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke pundak Sai, Sai menengok kearah Ino, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri? Siapa Partnermu ?"Tanya balik Ino.

"Aku akan ke Sunagakure, aku akan bertemu partnerku disana"jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Ayo Berangkat !" Teriak Naruto.

"NARUTO !" Teriak Sakura mengepalkan tanganya sambil berlari secepat kereta api, diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Ayo Hinata, Lari !"

Naruto yang seorang ninja tentu dapat mencium bahaya, dan berlari , sambil agak menarik tangan hinata.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

_MAU TAU KELANJUTANYA ? BACA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA ! _

_DAN YANG PALING PENTING , _

_TOLONG DI REVIEW YA ! _

_ARIGATOU _(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rangkaian Kata-Kata**

**Chapter 2**

_Wush.._

_Tap.. tap.. tap._

(Dua shinobi sedang melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan_._)

'Kali ini aku tidak akan menyusahkan naruto-kun'

'aku akan sekuat tenaga , aku pasti bisa, aku ingin bisa sekuat naruto-kun, karena aku ingin-'

"Hinata ?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan karena dari tadi Hinata hanya diam saja.

"I..Iya" jawab hinata kaget.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya naruto.

"T..Tidak, T…Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" jawab hinata

"Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja , hinata, perjalanan kita masih panjang" kata naruto

"A.. Ti..Tidak, Ti..Tidak ada apa-apa, "kata hinata sambil ber blushing ria.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita, hehe" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

Wusshhh ..

(suara burung dengan 2 penunggang diatasnya)

"Sai-kun, Aku takut" kata ino sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sai.

"Takut akan apa?" tanya sai sambil tersenyum

"Aku takut ketinggian" jawab ino.

"kalau tidak terbang, tidak akan cepat sampai" jelas sai , sambil tetap tersenyum.

"tapi kalau kamu mau kita bisa jalan kaki saja." Tembah sai.

"Tidak, asalkan ada Sai-kun aku tidak akan takut" Kata Ino manja

"^_^" Sai tetap tersenyum.

_Beberapa kilometer dari luar gerbang konoha.._

"Hoi, Sasuke, Tunggu aku jangan cepat-cepat" sorak Sakura sambil agak berlari

"Hn" Jawab sasuke ,jawabnya tenang

"Kira-kira kenapa ya Gondaime menugaskan kita yang kesana?" tanya sakura, menghangatkan suasana yang 'dingin'.

"Entahlah" jawab sasuke

"Seharusnya gondaime menugaskan lee dalam tugas ini, dia kan punya stamina yang lebih besar daripada kita" gerutu sakura.

"Sudahlah ?!" jawab sasuke agak keras,tapi Stay cool

"Tapi, Asalkan bersama Sasuke, aku akan tetap, Senang" ucap sakura seraya menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah sasuke.

"….."

"Merepotkan, yang lain punya partner dari desa sendiri, tapi kenapa aku harus menjalankan misiku dengan 'dia'., merepotkan" Gumam shikamaru sambil memikirkan 'dia' yang dimaksud.

_Sore harinya…._

_Tik..tik..tik.._

"Hinata, Ayo ke pohon di sebelah sana!" ajak naruto sambil melompat-lompat, lau diikuti hinata

"Ayo hinata, kita buat tenda , sebelum hujan semakin besar!." Ajak naruto kepada hinata.

"I..Iya" jawab hinata.

"GAWAT !, Aku lupa bawa itu!" seru naruto.

"A..Ada apa Naruto-Kun?"tanya Hinata Agak lancar.

"Aku.. lupa bawa perlengkapan Tenda, kalau begini terpaksa.." seru naruto , sambil lirik-lirik hinata.

"A..Apa maksudnya N..Naruto-Kun?" tanya hinata pura-pura tak tahu. Sambil blushing ria.

"Aku pinjam tendamu ya, hehe..,Tidak apa-apa kan Hinata ?" Naruto memelas, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Memang gelar pahlawan Konoha tidak dapat menjanjikan karakter orang berubah , pelupa.

"Ti..Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" jawab hinata malu berat, padahal senang sekali bisa satu tenda sama naruto.

Dalam hitungan menit, tenda sudah berdiri, dan seketika itu juga.

Tik…tik...tik.. ..

"Ayo Hinata, Masuk!"seru naruto kepada hinata, lalu diikuti hinata.

_Didalam tenda…_

"Sepertinya ini akan lama kau istirahat saja duluan, biar aku yang jaga pertama,kelihatanya kau sangat lelah,hinata" kata naruto, sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk malu berat. , bagaimana tidak ? di tenda ukuran saru orang , diisi dua orang, Hujan deras, bersama Naruto. Dan hanya bisa berkata.

"A..Aku Be..Belum lelah Na..Naruto-kun".

"hehe, yasudah , kita makan bersama saja ya?" ajak naruto.

"I..Iya ,A.. aku mau, Naruto-kun" ucap hinata tertunduk malu melihat wajah naruto yang semakin dekat.

Merka pun mulai membuka perlengkapan ninja mereka , dan…

"Wahh, selamat makan" ucap naruto sambil memainkan sumpitnya dengan tanganya.

"Nyam,srtttt " suara mie ramen naruto

"Lho,Hinata , mana bekalmu?"tanya naruto, perhatian., menyadari hinata hanya melihat-lihat saja.

"I..Ini A..ku.."Suara Hinata terputus ketika dia melihat sumpit mengadah kewajahnya,

"Ini, makanlah , biar aku suapi. Kebetulan aku Cuma bawa satu ,jadi, makan sama-sama ya, Hinata" kata naruto tersenyum seraya menyodorkan sumpit berisi mie ke mulut hinata, hal itu sukses membuat Hinata, hampir pingsan. Tetapi…

Saat hinata hampir pingsan ..

"Hinata, Jangan Pingsan, aku tidak mau lihat lagi kau pingsan " ucap naruto lembut dan memegang kedua pundak hinata setelah meletakan mienya.

"N..Naruto-kun, A..Aku.."ucapan hinata terhenti seketika , ketika telunjuk menyentuk bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, makanlah Hinata, nanti kau sakit, perjalanan kita masih panjang" ucap naruto seraya tersenyum.

Lalu Hinata menerima Suapan demi suapan, sambil menahan rasa ingin pingsanya.

Tik…tik..tik..brsshhhh

hujan turun dengan derasnya ..

"Gawat !" kata sai .

"Ada A-ahhh" Ino berteriak setelah jutsu Sai yang terbuat dari tinta chakra terhapus oleh air hujan , menjatuhkan mereka ketanah dengan cepat.

"Ino !" teriak sai, sambil memeluk Ino yang akan jatuh lebih dulu.

Dan..

.Brukk..

Suara sai jatuh menabrak tiga dahan pohon dengan punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

"SAI !" Teriak Ino panic, melihat sai terkapar ditanah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata sai menahan sakit, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Apa kau gila, kau bisa mati karna itu ! bodoh" kata ino menangis di dada sai, sambil memukul-mukul pundak sai.

Sai hanya tersenyum.

Lalu Ino mengangkat sebelah lengan Sai , dan dengan tertatih-tatih berjalan keGoa yang agak besar.

_Didalam gua.._

"Bodoh,Sai bodoh kenapa , melakukan itu" kata ino seraya menyembuhkan bahu sai dengan jutsu medisnya.

"Melakukan apa?"kata sai polos. Sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

" apa ? 'melakukan apa' ? Kau, jangan pura-pura bodoh, maksudnya karna tadi kau melindungiku !" teriak ino sambil , memukul punggung sai yang sakit.

"Aduh, Sakit, Ino" kata sai , tapi dengan muka yang tetap terlihat tidak marah.

"Aduh maaf, aku lupa." Kata ino tertunduk malu. Sambil tetap menyembuhkan punggung Sai dengan Jutsunya

Sai hanya tersenyum

Tik.. ..

"Hujan, ayo" kata sasuke dingin. Sakura hanya mengikuti langkahnya , karena sudah tahu maksudnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah Pohon yang sangat besar. Yang juga diikuti sakura dibelakangnya.

"Kita berteduh disini saja," kata sasuke dingin.

"baiklah, ayo kita buat tenda !" semangat Sakura.

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

2 tenda sudah berdiri, dan satu perapian kecil yang merekabuat untuk menghangatkan badan.

_Didekat perapian.._

"Sasuke ?"tanya sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke.

"ayo makan malam, kau pasti lapar !" ajak sakura.

"hn" jawab sasuke.

Merka berdua pun membuka tas masing-masing

"Sial "cetus sasuke.

"kenapa sasuke?" tanya sakura, Sakura melirik kearah tas sasuke dan mengerti,

Niat ingin membagi makananya , ternyata dia juga lupa membawanya ;p.

"Sudahlah" kata sasuke membuka payungnya (payung bawa, bekal enggak) sambil berjalan ke sungai. Sakura hanya diam mengerutkan jidatnya memikirkan maksud sasuke.

Tik..Tik..Tik..

"Huft. Merepotkan" gumam sikamaru. Sambil berlari kearah penginapan yang terlihat megah ,

"Aneh, kenapa ada penginapan sebesar ini di tengah hutan?!" ucap shikamaru ragu . seraya memasuki penginapan.

"permisi, pesan satu kamar untuk satu orang" ucap shikamaru kepada receptionist berambut panjang yang membelakanginya

"silahkan diisi" jawab receptionist menyerahkan selembaran untuk check-in, lalu membelakanginya lagi.

2 menit kemudian..

"ini, semuanya berapa ? " tanya shikamaru

"300 ryo" jawab receptionist berbalik arah sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar. 56

"ini. Terimakasih " jawab shikamaru, agak curiga.

53,54,56.

"sudah sampai, saatnya ti-duur" ucap shikamaru terganggu ketika menyadari seseorang melewatinya .

"seperti receptionist yang tadi" gumam shikamaru.

"ah , biarlah Huaahhhh" ucap shikamaru sambil menguap .dan menutup pintu.

Pukul 20.00

Grmmm, Gldrrrrrr

Suara petir bergema.

"Sudah, ayo tidur hinata, sudah malam, aku juga sudah memasang kertas peledak disekitar sini kalau-kalau ada musuh mendekat." ucap naruto pada hinata, yang baru masuk kedalam tenda, setelah sebelumnya keluar memasang kertas peledak di sekitar tenda.

"…." Hinata diam saja sambil, menekuk lututnya.

Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum. Lalu..

"Ini hinata, pakai punyaku" naruto menyodorkan jacket nya kepada hinata

"T..Tapi Na..Naruto-kun A.." ucapan hinata terhenti , setelah naruto langsung memakaikanya kepada Hinata. Seketika Wajah hinata merah padam, menahan rasa gugup.

"Arigatou ,Na..Naruto-kun" ucap hinata agak terbata-bata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

Hinatapun juga tersenyum manis.

"Ino, Kau kenapa ?"Tanya sai perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Ino, sambil menggosok-gosokan keduabelah tanganya.

Sai tersenyum kecil, tanda mengerti.

Sai melihat-lihat ke sekitar goa. Dan…

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Terimakasih, sekarang sudah lebih hangat " ucap Ino , senang karena memiliki partner yang pengertian.

Dengan membuatkanya api unggun.

Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Ini, Bakarlah ikan ini !" suruh sasuke sambil menyerahkan 2 ekor ikan, yang baru ditangkapnya disungai.

"Bagaimana Kau.."ucap sakura terhenti ,

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

Lalu mereka berdua pun menyantap ikan itu sebagai hidangan malam itu.

_Beberapa menit kemudian._

"Sasuke?"tanya sakura

"Hn" jawab sasuke

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"tanya sakura seraya menguap.

"Tidak,kau duluan saja, biar aku yang jaga malam ini"jawab sasuke.

"Baiklah" jawab sakura sambil menguap, dan masuk kedalam tenda.

Matahari terbit pagipun terbit.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus kedalam tenda ,membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ,baru dia ingin duduk untuk merenggangkan tanganya, sesosok tangan masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat , gugup karena selama semalaman penuh dipeluk oleh pujaan hatinya, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat senang.

Hinata POV

'Dipeluk Naruto-kun ?rasanya aku ingin pingsan. aku harus membangunkanya?'

'jangan, kapan lagi kau dipeluk oleh naruto-kun, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan' (inner hinata)

'ah, tidak , aku harus membangunkanya, kami harus melanjutkan misi'

EO Hinata POV

"Naruto, N..Naruto-kun?" ucap hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu naruto.

Namun ternyata hal itu malah membuat naruto secara tidak sadar mengeratkan pelukanya, sampai-sampai wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah hinata. Sontak hal itu membuat mata hinata terbelalak, dan wajahnya semerah udang rebus. Lalu, sudah bisa ditebak…

**To be continued**

**Mau tau kelanjutanya ? review dulu ya dilanjutin atau tidak, soalnya kalau menurut reader jelek, saya juga malas melanjutkanya. Jadi mohon bantuanya !**

**Terimakasih …..**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cerita sebelumnya !_

Matahari terbit pagipun terbit.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus kedalam tenda ,membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya ,baru dia ingin duduk untuk merenggangkan tanganya, sesosok tangan masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat , gugup karena selama semalaman penuh dipeluk oleh pujaan hatinya, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat senang.

Hinata POV

'Dipeluk Naruto-kun ?rasanya aku ingin pingsan. aku harus membangunkanya?'

'jangan, kapan lagi kau dipeluk oleh naruto-kun, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan' (inner hinata)

'ah, tidak , aku harus membangunkanya, kami harus melanjutkan misi'

EO Hinata POV

"Naruto, N..Naruto-kun?" ucap hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu naruto.

Namun ternyata hal itu malah membuat naruto secara tidak sadar mengeratkan pelukanya, sampai-sampai wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah hinata. Sontak hal itu membuat mata hinata terbelalak, dan wajahnya semerah udang rebus. Lalu, sudah bisa ditebak…

Lanjutan..

"Ino" ucap Sia lembut seraya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ino. Yang saat itu sedang tertidur di pundak Sai.

"emm…" ucap Ino , tetap pada posisi semula, tanpa membuka mata.

'kalau dilihat-lihat dari dekat ternyata dia, lebih cantik dari sakura.' Lamun sai seraya menatap wajah Ino, Lalu menerawang lamunanya.

"Sai , ada apa ?" tanya Ino yang baru bangun dan sontak membuat sai terkejut.

"emm, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab sai pura-pura.

"lantas, kenapa kau membangunkanku ?" tanya Ino

"Karena Hujan sudah reda, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan" jawab sai , diselingi senyum.

"Oh iya, hehe" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis

'perasaan apa ini, kenapa dengan melihatnya , hatiku terasa hangat sekali?', pikir sai sambil menatap wajah ino lekat-lekat ..

"Sai?" Ucap Ino. Sambil sedikit blushing

"Saaii !" ucap Ino lagi lebih keras.

" ? kau bilang apa?" sai tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku begitu, kamu melamuni apa?" tanya ino sambil sedikit mendekati wajah sai.

"Tidak, Tidak apa-apa, Ayo kita melanjutkan perjalanan" Kata sai dengan sedikit mundur menghindari wajah Ino yang semakin dekat, lalu berdiri.

"emm, yasudah kalau tidak mau cerita." Gumam Ino sambil memasang wajah Manyum. Yang membuat Sai tersenyum lagi.

…...

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur."

"Ninja pemalas, jam segini masih tidur"

Kata 2 orang yang mengintip dari platform penginapan tempat shikamatu menginap

"Kurasa inilah saatnya"

"Ayo"

Seketika kedua orang itu menyergap tubuh Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, lalu…

"SERAHKAN BARANG-BARANGMU ATAU KAMI BUNUH! "Bentak salah satu perampok sambil menodongkan kunai ke leher shikamaru.

PYUFFHHHH

Shikamaru 'berubah' menjadi sebatang kayu.

"AP…"Belum selesai kedua perampok itu menyesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru sudah 'mengunci' mereka dengan kagemanenya.

"Memang kau pikir aku bodoh, yang mudah terjebak dengan jebakan seperti ini !, RASAKAN INI !" Ucap Shikamaru seraya melumpuhkan kedua perampok dengan kagemanenya.

Beberapa saat setelah Shikamaru keluar dari penginapan…

Wushhhh,.. seseorang melempar kunai kea rah shikamaru namun dengan sigap shikamaru menangkisnya.

"Hei , kau ! kalau berani cepat keluar !" teriak shikamaru memancing .

Munculah 10 orang bersenjata secara bersamaan .

"Hey, bocah , serahkan barang-barang yang ada di tasmu itu , atau kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" ucap orang-orang bersenjata itu.

Saat itu Shikamaru sedang mengenakan tas ..

"Nih , ambil" kata shikamaru sambil melempar tasnya.

"Hahaha. Kalau begitu kan , tidak akan ada jatuh korban, hahaha " ucap salah satu perampok , seraya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi kan ?" tanya shikamaru sambil menguap. Lalu pergi.

"Terserah" ucap salah satu perampok , sambil memeriksa isi tas Shikamaru.

Saat perampok itu memeriksa tas shikamaru , ternyata isinya hanya bantal yang biasa digunakan shikamaru untuk bersantai dan malas-malasan.. seketika wajah para perampok itu berubah Geram …

"SIAL !, Hei kau , jangan lari !" teriak salah satu perampok , lalu mengejar shikamaru.

"Dasar perampok bodoh, mau saja dibohongi." Gumam shikamaru . seraya berlari kearah perbatasan Negara Suna menghindari kejaran para perampok.

Aksi kejar-kejaranpun tak dapat dihindarkan.

…...

"Hoaaamm" ucap Sakura seraya merenggangkan tangan.

'Sasuke sudah bangun belum ya?' pikir Sakura. Sambil ,membuka resettling tendanya.

"eh Sasuke ? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sakura perhatian

"memangnya kau lihat aku sudah bangun atau belum?" jawab sasuke duduk-duduk dengan menatap 'dingin' ke sekitar.

"Oh , Hehe " sakura hanya menyeringai ria.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ajak sasuke sambil berdiri. Tetap dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan merapikan peralatanku" ucap sakura. Sambil tersenyum.

…...

Suara burung-burung berkicau mengiringi terbangunya seorang pemuda dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sang pemuda pun membuka mata…

'Hinata' pikir naruto membelalakan matanya melihat wajah Hinata tinggal beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

'betapa cantiknya dia saat tertidur' pikir naruto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"emmm" hinata terbangun lebih tepatnya membuka matanya dari tidurnya. Eh, pingsan, maksudnya.

"Naruto-kun" hinata lagi-lagi terkaget melihat wajah naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi, merah meronalah wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun ternyata" jawab naruto, dengan tersenyum lebar , mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian diikuti hinata.

Naruto baru tersadar, lengannya masih di pinggang hinata, lalu..

"Maaf hinata, aku tidak sengaja" kata naruto tersenyum lebar sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Seraya menjauhkan lenganya dari pinggang hinata.

" apa-apa Na..Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata pelan sambil tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hehe, sudah siang hinata, ayo kita siap-siap melanjutkan perjalanan lagi !" seru naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum .

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Ayo hinata, kita berangkat" kata naruto seraya memakai backpacknya. Lalu menatap wajah hinata

"Ba..Baik" jawab hinata Sambil tersenyum manis.

…...

"Ino?" tanya Sai.

"emm?, kenapa Sai-kun ?"

"aku ingin minta maaf" , ucap Sai.

"minta maaf tentang apa ?" tanya Ino bingung.

"tentang tadi malam ,pasti tidurmu tidak nyenyak , karna merawatku semalam." Ucap sai polos.

"Tentu tidak Sai, Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita kan satu tim". Ucap Ino seraya menunjukan senyuman termanisnya.

'sebenarnya aku bahagia sekali bisa semalaman berdua denganmu sai' pikir ino dalam hati.

Perjalanan, mereka tempuh melewati jalur darat dengan menunggangi jutsu gambar  
(saya tidak tahu nama jutsunya) 'Harimau' milik sai.

…...

"Sakura, Awas !" teriak Sasuke dan menangkis kunai yang melayang kearah sakura.

Tap..tap..

sakura dan sasuke berhenti didahan pohon yang sama , dan memasang posisi bertempur, sakura dengan kunai di tangan, dan sasuke dengan pedang ditangan. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada arah kunai itu berasal.

Lalu munculah 5 orang bersenjata dengan peralatan yang aneh-aneh dengan pelindung kepala, yang diasumsikan sebagai ninja amegakure.

"Serahkan harta benda kalian, Atau Mati !" teriak salah satu ninja. Sambil mengarahkan Gadanya kearah sasuke dan sakura.

"perang sudah selesai , musuh sudah dikalahkan, kenapa usai perang kalian malah merampok!" teriak Sasuke.

"Diam kau , BAKA !" Serang salah satu ninja. Lalu. Sekali tebas, tumbanglah perampok itu.

"melihat kawanya tewas, keempat orang lainya menyerang bersamaan.

_**Pertarungan-pun dimulai….**_

Kurang beruntung untuk sakura dan sasuke, ternyata 1 dari 4 orang perampok tersebut ternyata seorang keikei genkai, yang mampu menyatukan 2 elemen sekaligus, ternyata elemen kabut..

"Sakura dan sasuke yang terjepit,karena terbatasnya jarak pandang hanya mampu bertahan. Pada posisi back to back, posisi saling melindungi bagian punggung/ belakang team.

"Cih, elemen kabut" gumam sasuke

"Hati-hati , sepertinya mereka cukup tangguh!" ucap sakura

Salah satu Musuh menyerang dengan tiba-tiba, musuh menyerang dengan melempar kunainya, dengan sigap ditangkis oleh sakura, tapi ternyata kunai itu hanya jebakan agar sakura lengah..

"Sakura, menyingkir !" teriak sasuke. Seraya menarik sakura menyingkir, tetapi terlambat.

Duarrrrr.. Sasuke dan sakura terlempar kearah yang berlawanan.

'cih, ternyata seperti ini taktik mereka.' Pikir sasuke.

"Sakura !" teriak sasuke mencari letak keberadaan sakura ditengah kabut.

"Sasuke !" jawab sakura .

'disana,' gumam sasuke

_Kuchiyose no jutsu…_

Sasuke segera menunggangi kuchiyosenya yang berwujud hawk. Dan terbang rendah kearah suara asal sakura,

"Sakura, Lompatlah !" teriak sasuke, seraya menarik tangan sakura.

Lalu sasuke terbang tinggi agar terbebas dari jutsu perampok-perampok tersebut. Dan , terbebaslah mereka berdua.

"ternyata mereka pintar juga" ucap salah satu perampok.

"Memangnya Cuma mereka yang punya!" ucap salah satu perampok sambil menyeringai. Lalu melirik ke salah seorang perampok lainya..

_Kuchiyose no jutsu …._

Munculah Gagak hitam raksasa dan Garuda putih besar.

'Cih, ternyata mereka benar-benar hebat, kalau begini…' pikir sasuke.

"Hei, mereka lari ! Kejar mereka !" teriak salahsatu perampok , seraya mengejar sasuke dan sakura dengan kuchiyosenya…

…...

Wusshhh… Wush..wush

"Apa itu tadi Hinata?" tanya naruto seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti hinata.

"_Byakugan…"_ Hinata menggunakan byakuganya . lalu memeriksa , apakah yang melewati mereka barusan.

"I..itu sekawanan burung naruto-kun,Se..Sepertinya mereka sedang kejar-kejaran." jawab hinata

'Burung?' pikir naruto

"Salah satunya burung elang" ucap Hinata melanjutkan.

'Jangan-jangan' pikir naruto dengan menajamkan matanya keaarah 'burung-burung' tersebut terbang.

Naruto mengaktifkan mode Senninnya ….

"Gawat !, Ayo hinata !" Ajak Naruto. Hinata yang juga sudah tau maksud naruto segera mengangguk dan mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

…...

"Gawat, kalau begini terus kita terkejar" Ucap sakura

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa kabur lagi " ucap sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan tungganganya dan dimulailah memulai pertarungan udara.

Pertarungan yang memang tidak seimbang membuat sasuke agak ketar-ketir. Sasuke yang sudah hampir kehabisan chakra sudah sangat kelelahan, hanya bisa pada posisi bertahan lagi. Lalu..

_Kuchiyose no jutsu …_

Brnnn, suara katak besar muncul ditengah-tengah pertarungan, dengan dua orang diatasnya..

"Cih, Kenapa lama sekali ?" ucap Sasuke.

"Kelihatanya kau butuh bantuan ?"ucap Naruto dengan gaya senninya dan Hinata di Sebelahnya.

Tanpa diduga para perampok itu melarikan diri , namun salah satu 'burung' itu berhasil di jatuhkan dengan serangan Sasuke.

"Hei , Dobe , kau kejar yang 'Garuda' itu, aku lawan yang ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kelihatanya ini saatnya Team 7 beraksi lagi" ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kunai, diikuti ketiga temanya.

"Gammagunta, Bersiaplah, Hinata, Berpeganganlah padaku. ! Serang !" Teriak Naruto. Gammagunta melompat-lompat untuk mengejar yang masih melarikan diri. Sedangkan sasuke dan sakura melawan 2 orang perampok lainya yang sudah terjatuh.

…...

" Mereka semakin dekat . kalau begini bisa gawat" gumam shikamaru seraya berlari menghindari kejaran para perampok yang semakin dekat..

"Sial !" ucapan shikamaru kesal, melihat jalan buntu didepanya, lebih tepatnya tebing yang tinggi , yang tidak mungkin untuk dipanjat dalam waktu yang cepat walaupun ninja sekalipun.

"Apa boleh buat" ucap shikamaru seraya mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Hahaha, mau lari kemana lagi ?" Ucap salah satu perampok. Sambil menyeringai.

" kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, cepet serahkan semua barang-barangmu !" bentak perampok.

" Ternyata kalian masih belum kapok juga , mau dikasih bantal lagi ? Hah ? " jawab Shikamaru mengejek.

"SERANG !" Provokasi salah satu perampok.

Pertarungan tidak dapat dihindarkan, shikamaru yang jelas-jelas kalah jumlah, memilih menggiring para perampok keaarah hutan,

"Sempurna" gumam shikamaru .

_Kagemane no jutsu…_

Para perampok-pun terperangkap jutsu shikamaru..

"Sial, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan" ucap para perampok.

"Kagemane no jutsu, berhasil!" ucap shikamaru

"Sekarang lihatlah siapa yang akan tertawa. ?" ucap shikamaru meremehkan.

'Sepertinya ada yang kurang,' pikir shikamaru.

'gawat, Cuma ada 8 orang' belum sempat shikamaru menoleh ke belakang , pukulan telak mengenai pelipis wajahnya (ya iyalah, mana ada pelipis di perut).

Terpentalah shikamaru sejauh 4 meter.

"aghhh, Sial" gumam shikamaru .tiba-tiba datang lagi serangan tak terduga dari 2 orang sekaligus yang sudah terbebas dari jutsu kagemanenya.

"RASAKAN INI,BOCAH !" teriak salah satu Penyerang shikamaru. Serangan yang tidak mungkin mampu dihindari shikamaru.

Wushhhh!, perampok penyerang shikamaru tersebut terpelanting oleh serangan elemen angin seseorang.

.bala bantuan –pun datang..

"Hei, laki-laki lemah, kau tidak apa?" suara wanita dengan senyumnya yang agak mengerikan.

"KAU !" Ucap shikamaru agak kaget..

.

…...

"Gammagunta, SEKARANG!" Perintah naruto

Brushhhhh , gammagunta menyemburkan tembakan udaranya . namun meleset.

"Hehe, sekarang lihatlah ini, bocah !" teriak para perampok kepada naruto.

Seketika keadaan menjadi dipenuhi kabut .

"Hinata, kau tetap dibelakangku, gamma bersiaplah" ucap naruto

"Naruto , aku benci kabut, sekarang kau saja yang urus mereka," ucap gammagunta.

"heh.." ucap naruto masih mencerna kata-kata gamma, lalu …

Pyufhhh

dijatuhkan karena gammagunta pergi tanpa 'pamit'.

Dengan sigap naruto memanfaatkan pohon disekitarnya sebagai pijakan saat jatuh.

Saat naruto sudah mendarat ditanah.

"Apa-apaan dia itu , seenaknya pergi , awas nanti kalau aku sudah selesai dengan 'mereka' akan ku hajar katak itu! # %!# %#." Naruto hanya ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa hinata masih ada pada gendonganya, dengan wajah yang semerah saus tomat.

"Ma..Maaf hinata, hehe" ucap naruto agak terbata.

"Se..sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu Na..Naruto-kun." Ucap hinata.

"Iya , kau benar hinata" ucap naruto sambil mengambil posisi bertarung.

_Kagebunshin no jutsu_

Naruto mengeluarkan 3 bunshinya.

"Hinata ,tenang saja aku akan melindungimu" ucap naruto sambil melihat hinata.

"yang lainya posisi disekitar hinata!" perintah naruto kepada naruto yang lain.

"Hinata , bersiaplah !" perintah naruto.

"Haiii" ucap hinata tanda mengerti.

_Byakugan.._

…...

_KUMOGAKURE.._

"selamat datang ,Raikage sudah menunggu diruanganya. Silahkan." Sapa shinobi desa kumo menyambut ino dan sai. Sai dan Ino segera mengikuti shinobi tersebut.

"Hei, Sai?" tanya ino pada sai, diselingi senyuman tentunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sai.

"Ini Cuma perasaanku atau tempat ini sudah lebih berubah , saat terakhir kali kita kesini ?" tanya ino lagi.

"sepertinya iya." Ucap Sai.

"Setelah madara dan pasukanya berhasil menerobos wilayah kumo saat perang dahulu, menyebabkan sarana dan prasarana desa kumogakure mengalami kerusakan parah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk merenovasi besar-besaran." Ungkap shinobi desa kumogakure yang mengantar said an ino.

_Di ruangan raikage.._

_Tok..tok..tok_

"Masuk"suara laki-laki dari dalam ruangan

"Raikage-sama, shinobi dari desa konoha yang anda tunggu sudah datang." Ucap shinobi yagn mengantar sai dan ino.

"Silahkan duduk, aku tahu kalian lelah" ucap raikage ramah. Lalu mereka berduapun menepati kursi yang disediakan.

"mabui ! ambilkan mereka teh". Suruh raikage kepada asistenya.

"Haii !" kata mabui, lalu menghilang.

"Raikage-sama," ucap ino sambil menyerahkan gulungan dari tsunade.

"Emmm, jadi begitu.." gumam raikage. Sambil membaca gulungan yang diberikan Ino.

"Jadi , sepertinya akan ada sedikit perubahan rencana untuk misi kalian disini." Ucap raikage sambil menggulung kembali gulungan yang diberikan ino .

"Maksudnya ?" tanya ino dan sai bersamaan.

"Hehehe, tugas kalian adalah….

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

_**SIAPAKAH YANG MEMBANTU SHIKAMARU ?**_

_**APA YANG AKAN TERJADI DENGAN NaruHina dan SasuSaku?**_

_**SEPERTI APAKAH MISI YANG DIBERIKAN RAIKAGE KEPADA SaIno?**_

_**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya !**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata , awas dibelakangmu !"

_Ting_…  
hinata menangkis serangan shuriken .

"Naruto-kun , mereka terus berpindah-pindah"hinata berkata pelan sambil menggunakan byakuganya.  
Naruto memikirkan rencana selanjutnya

_Kagebunshin no jutsu …._

"Ayo hinata !" seru naruto.  
hinata hanya mengangguk.

Tap…..tap…..tap…..  
mereka berlari beriringan , dengan bunshin naruto disekeliling hinata untuk melindungi hinata yang berperan sebagai 'mata' dari serangan langsung musuh.

"Awas , arah dari sebelah kanan , arah jam 3!"ucap hinata  
bunshin naruto dari arah jam 3 segera menyambar musuh yang menyerang dengan sangat cepat.

Tang, ..

HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…  
Puluhan bunshin menyerang dari arah jam 12 hinata.

"diarah 6,dan9 juga ada naruto-kun!" ucap hinata.

"Hahahaha, ternyata dia mau adu bunshin , baiklah aku terima.

_KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU…  
_Naruto juga mengeluarkan puluhan bunshinya…

"SERANG!" Perintah naruto ,  
Puluhan bunshin saling serang dari 4 penjuru mata angin.

Pyuffhhh..pyuffhhh..pyuffhhhh..  
suara bunshin-bunshin berjatuhan.

"Hinata, kau cari yang asli, aku akan melindungimu , Ayo !" perintah naruto .  
hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Naruto menerobos puluhan bunshin yang bertambah terus menerus memburu pengguna jurus yang asli.

"Ketemu !" teriak hinata.

"Show me the way!" ucap naruto, (tumben pake bahasa inggris).

Hinata menerobos musuh dengan jutsu-jutsunya dengan naruto dan bunshin-bunsinya yang melindungi.

"Disana" Kata hinata kepada naruto , dan diikuti serangan kearah yang dimaksud hinata.

Bammmm…

Satu pukulan telak naruto mengenai tepat ke perampok asli. Dan terpental jauh dari posisi awal.

.pyuffhhhh  
bunshin-bunshinya hilang satu persatu. Dan hilangnya jutsu kabut dari sekitar naruto dan hinata.

"Kelihatanya dia pingsan. Hei kau ! periksa dan ikat dia" ucap naruto asli , kepada salah satu naruto yang lain.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku ! kau saja yang periksa !" ucap bunshin naruto , kepada naruto yang asli.

"Heh , kau mau berkelahi !" ucap naruto asli marah . sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Ayo, siapa takut !" ucap bunshin naruto mengiyakan.

"Sudah-sudah Aku yang asli dan Aku yang palsu. Biar aku yang periksa." Lerai bunshin naruto yang lain.

Hinata yang melihat perkelahian para naruto hanya senyum-senyum.

"Eh, hinata, kenapa kau senyum-senyum ?" ucap bunshin naruto yang sedang adu mulut dengan naruto asli. Seraya mendekati wajah hinata.

"Ti….Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa na..naruto-kun." Ucap hinata penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Hei, kau cuma mengikat saja lama sekali !" teriak naruto yang asli kepada bunshin naruto yang sedang mengikat sang perampok.

"Iya , sabar-sabar, sedikit lagi selesai, bodoh " ucap bunshin naruto yang sedang mengikat perampok, kepada naruto asli.

"Hei , tunggu , kenapa hanya satu , bukanya tadi ada 2 orang ?" potong salah satu bunshin naruto.

Hinata dan naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung mengeluarkan kunai yang tedinya sudah disarungkan.

"Semuanya ambil posisi bertarung!" ucap naruto mengkomandoi. Diikuti bunshin lainya.

"Lihat, dia disana !" ucap salahsatu bunshin naruto seraya menunjuk keaarah langit.

"HEI ! KAU YANG DISANA ! KAU SUDAH SELESAI DENGAN OCEHANMU ?" Teriak Perampok yang satu lagi tengah menaiki kuchiyosenya.

"Serang dia !" perintah naruto kepada bunshin-bunshinya seraya melempar kunai-kunainya kearah langit.

. . . . . .  
puluhan kunai dan shuriken dilempar kearah langit,  
namun dengan elemen anginya, kunai-kunai dan shuriken tersebut di hempaskan balik kea rah bunshin-bunshin naruto.

"Hinata , berlindung !" teriak naruto kepada hinata seraya menarik tubuh hinata ke balik pepohonan.

Pyfhhh. Pyfhhh. Pyfhhh. Pyfhhh.  
bunshin-bunshin naruto berjatuhan satu persatu.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa ?"ucap naruto. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kau punya rencana naruto-kun?"tanya hinata. Naruto hanya terdiam dari pikiranya.

'aku belum pernah lagi melawan musuh yang ada diudara selain deidara sebelumnya, ini akan lebih sulit daripada yang diperkirakan'

'Kalau begini terpaksa aku harus memanggil gamma lagi'

"Baiklah hinata, bersiaplah, aku puny aide lagi!" ucap naruto kepada hinata.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu…._

_...  
_

_...  
_

"Hei, laki-laki lemah, kau tidak apa?" suara wanita dengan senyumnya yang agak mengerikan.

"KAU !" Ucap shikamaru agak kaget..

"Kenapa wajahmu ? kalau sudah tak sanggup biar aku saja yang melanjutkan" ucap wanita tersebut meremehkan dengan wajah sombongnya.

"Sombong sekali kau ini temari, tepi terimakasih sudah datang." Ucap shikamaru sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Sudahlah , nanti-nanti saja ngobrolnya, kita habisi 'mereka' dahulu." Ucap Temati ,dan di iyakan oleh shikamaru.

"baiklah , ayo cepat selesaikan ," ucap shikamaru. Sambil memutar kepalanya yang pegal.

"…."

"Tunggu apa lagi ?" tanya shikamaru melihat temari terdiam.

"Hei ! lama sekali , jadi bertarung tidak, jangan-jangan kalian takut?" ejek salah satu perampok.

"Diam kau , Rasakan ini !" teriak temari sambil mengeluarkan jutsu kipasnya.

_Kamaitachi no Jutsu.._

Brrrsssshhh….  
Perampok yang mengejeknya terpelanting jauh sekali dari tempat awal Oleh jutsu temari.

"KEPUNG MEREKA !" Komando perampok yang terpelanting sebelumnya, yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin mereka.  
para perampok mengepung temari dan shikamaru.

"Hei, kau belum kapok juga ! rasakan ini !" teriak temari.  
belum sempat temari menggunakan jutsunya , para perampok sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu , membuat temari tidak bisa menggunakan jutsunya, begitu juga dengan shikamaru.

"Jangan biarkan dia menggunakan jutsunya! Serang terus !" komando pemimpin perampok kembali.  
Pertempuran jarak dekat tidak dapat dihindari, shikamaru dan temari , yang merupakan ninja petarung jarak jauh, tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain menangkis serangan-serangan taijutsu dari para perampok dengan keahlian taijutsu mereka mereka punya.

"Shikamaru ! cepat pikirkan!" ucap temari ditengah pertarungan-pertarungan taijutsu.

"Aku sedang memikirkanya, tenanglah" sahut shikamaru dengan seraya terus menghalau serangan musuh.

Dash .. dash .. dash .. dash..

'kalau terus seperti ini , akan ada masalah besar' pikir shikamaru.

'benar-benar merepotkan'

'Aku ingat.'

"Temari !, tetap buat mereka sibuk", temari yang mengerti maksud shikamaru hanya mengiyakan dengan tatapan wajah.

Tiba-tiba shikamaru menghentikan gerakanya dan membuat dirinya dengan sengaja terkena serangan taijutsu musuhnya , membuat dia terpelanting jauh sekali.

'Ini dia saatnya'

Kagemane shuriken no jutsu..  
shikamaru menghempaskan shuriken-shuriken yang ada di tanah kearah para para perampok.  
Namun para perampok tetap dapat menangkis shuriken-shuriken tersebut sehingga hanya terjatuh di sekitar kaki para perampok.

"Cih , Hanya itu ?" ledek salahsatu perampok, sedangkan 4 perampok yang lain ,sedang sibuk melawan temari.

"Hehe,"

"Hei , bodoh kenapa kau tertawa ? Serang dia! Sebelum dia menggunakan jutsunya lagi ". Ucap pemimpin perampok. Namun…..

" Eh, kenapa ini, Sial" mereka baru menyadari tubuh mereka tidak dapat digerakan.  
ternyata shuriken-shuriken yang terjatuh di bayangan-bayangan para perampok tersebut hanyalah 'media' untuk jutsu kagemane milik shikamaru.

"Kagemane shuriken no jutsu siapa yang akan tertawa ?" kata shikamaru sambil melempar kunai-kunai dikantongnya kearah para perampok.

Tewaslah ke-6 perampok itu.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak sibuk, bisa bantu aku sebentar" kata temari dengan masih menahan serangan ke-4 perampok yang tersisa.

"Temari , hindari ini."  
lagi-lagi shikamaru menggunakan kagemanenya untuk mengecoh musuh yang tersisa,  
temari berhasil mengindari kagemane shikamaru dan menjauh dari para perampok.

"TEMARI ,SEKARANG!" Teriak shikamaru kepada temari.

_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai ….  
_, Teknik ini begitu kuat sehingga mampu meratakan hutan dalam satu kali kipas. Dia menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Tayuya , anak buah orochimaru dahulu.

Terhempaslah para perampok yang tersisa dengan tumbangnya pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

...

...

"SASUKE !" Teriak sakura melihat sasuke terkena serangan telak dari musuh.

'sial , rupanya orang ini punya jutsu seperti Guy sensei' umpat sasuke. Sebenarnya bisa saja sasuke menggunakan jutsu-jutsu mata sharinggannya , tetapi dia lebih melilih menggunakannya disaat-saat yang genting.

"Hanya itu kekuatanmu bocah ?" hina perampok yang mehajar sasuke. Sedangkan kawannya yang meliliki kemampuan jutsu air dan bumi berada dibelakannya.

"Cih, kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir nanti" balas sasuke.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang lawan pengguna taijutsu itu, kau lawan yang pengguna bumi itu saja."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Tap….tap…tap

_Housenka No Jutsu…  
_Namun serangan api dari sasuke dapat ditahan dengan elemen bumi dari musuh.

_Katon no jutsu…  
_Seperti sebelumnya, serangan tersebut tidak dapat melukai musuhnnya dengan elemen buminya.

Sementara itu..

seorang lagi yang sedang melawan sakura ternyata kewalahan, karena Sakura yang dijuluki sebagai 'Gadis bertenaga monster' dan juga sudah terbiasa berlatih dengan lee, menjadikan dia sangat familiar dengan taijutsu musuh.

Sasuke menyerang terpaksa menyerang dengan pedangnya, karena jutsu-jutsunya tidak dapat melukai musuhnya,.

Bunyi pedang dan Kapak berdenting terus berbunyi ditengah pertarungan tersebut.

...

...

"Misi kalian adalah mengantarkan barang penting negara suna ke Kazekage." Ucap raikage.

"Hanya itu raikage-sama ?" tanya ino.

"Jangan anggap enteng, benda ini sangatlah berharga, jika sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah bisa menyebabkan mala petaka." Jelas raikage dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Apakah sampai seburuk itu, memang kalau boleh tau benda apa itu raikage-sama?" ucap ino.

"Asal kalian tau saja , kalau barang itu hilang , bisa-bisa terjadi perang antar Negara, bahkan perang besar ninja kembali. "

"kalian tidak dibolehkan mengetahui benda itu, kalian antarkan saja pada kazekage, nanti dia juga akan mengerti."

"Dan , ingat , keseimbangan Negara-negara besar ada ditangan kalian." Ucap raikage.

"Haii" ucap ino dan sai bersamaan.

Sstttt  
munculah asisten raikage dengan nampan tehnya

"Raikage-sama tehnya sudah siap." Ucap asisten raikage.

"Letakan diatas meja ," perintah raikage.

Setelah teh diletakan diatas meja..

"Silahkan diminum , aku tahu kalian lelah." Raikage menyuguhkan teh yang dihidangkan, lalu dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dari said an ino

"Sai,anak buahku dari tim penyergap bercerita padaku , kalau kau orang yang cukup hebat dalam sumi jutsu?"

"Ah,tidak juga" jawab sai dengan tempa expresi.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu ?"lanjut sai sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Omoi, kau ingat?" tanya raikage.

"Oh iya , dia., aku ingat." Ucap sai sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

JDERR..  
pintu didobrak oleh pria badan besar berambut putih.

"Hei , B , apa kau tidak bisa ketuk pintu dulu.!" Ucap raikage berusaha menahan marah , karena ada tamu penting.

"Yo, A , ada yang buruk, Yo." Kata Bee denga gaya rapnya

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau bicara yang jelas bukan malah bernyanyi , ya bodoh dasar bodoh" kata raikage.

"Barang yang akan diantarkan ke kazekage masih belum siap. Mungkin akan siap pada 3 jam lagi ." Sambung pria yang ada dibelakan bee. Darui namanya.

"Baiklah , bagus kalau begitu , karna kelihatanya para pengantar juga bisa beristirahat sebentar." Ucap raikage.

"Dan sekalian Darui , tolong bawa shinobi-shinobi konoha ini ke tempat peristirahatan." Sambung raikage lagi.

"Baiklah , Baiklah Tuan dan nyonya kalau aku boleh sebut begitu, ayo silahkan" sapa Darui.

Lalu mereka meninggalkan Ruangan Raikage…

...

...

Pyuffhhhh…  
munculah 2 katak kuchiyose.  
Gamakichi dan Gamatatshu

"Kyaaaaa.. kenapa kalian yang muncul!" teriak naruto.

"Ayahku sedang sibuk dia tidak bisa diganggu." Ucap Gamatatshu

"Dattebayyo , awas katak itu setelah selesai misi nanti aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya !" naruto marah-marah.

"Sudahlah naruto , memangnya apa bedanya sama kami ." tambah gamakichi.

"Sudahlah , kalian sudah terlanjur kupanggil." Kata naruto sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi apa rencananya ?" tanya gamakichi.

"Jadi begini …." Ucap membisik.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

_Kagebunshin no jutsu.._

"MENYEBAR !" Perintah naruto. Kepada para bunsin-bunshinya. Maka menyebarlah bunshin-bunsin naruto kedalam hutan.

"Hahaha , bunshin lagi. Bunshin lagi , apa ninja konoha sebodoh itu, hahaha" ejek musuh yang ada diudara.

Swtttt.. .. . .Swtttt.  
suara kunai melesat.  
tang.. tang..tang..  
suara kunai di tangkis

"Percuma" ucap perampok dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini."

.Swttt….Swttt….Swttt….  
suara kunai yang terus-terusan di lempar oleh bunshin-bunsin naruto dari bawah.

"Sudah kukatakan , Percuma, bodoh !"ucap perampok seraya mengeluarkan jutsu elemen anginnya.  
Wussshhhhh…

Kunai-kunai pun kembali ke pemiliknya Lagi..

. ..pyfhh

"GamaKichi , sekarang !" teriak naruto.

_Suiton no jutsu…  
Swwwwwtttt_  
Gamakichi melontarkan naruto dari dalam mulutnya menggunakan dorongan elemen air miliknya keudara.

"Rasakan ini !"

Bamm..  
Satu tinjuan naruto menjatuhkan perampok dari kuchiyosenya.

Bukk..  
Perampok terjatuh ketanah namun masih bisa berdiri.  
Namun Hinata sudah siap menghadang dibawah..

_Juho shisuken.._

"Kini giliranku !" teriak hinata.

Bammm…  
Perampok itupun terpelanting jauh sekali karena pukulan mematikan dari hinata.

"Hinata , Pukulan yang hebat" ucap naruto sambil berjalan mendekati hinata seraya mengacungkan jempol tangan (ya iyalah masa iya jempol kaki)

"Itu jutsu yang waktu kamu itu melawan pain kan ?"kata naruto dengan wajah cengar-cengirnya.

"Apa maksudmu Na..Naruto-kun ?" ucap hinata pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Saat kamu menyatakan itu lho.." ucap naruto memancing, dan berhasil.  
wajah hinata memerah seketika.

"Su..Sudahlah Naruto-kun, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"tanya hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Emm, hehe.." naruto tertawa.

"Ke..Kenapa kamu tertawa naruto-kun ?" tanya hinata

"Hehe.."

...

...

**Setelah para perampok berhasil dikalahkan..**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini ?" tanya shikamaru dengan tubuh lesu.

"Karna kau terlambat untuk menjalankan misi , jadi aku diperintahkan oleh Gaara untuk menjemputmu , takut-takut kau mati ditengah jalan." Ucap temari dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan mati hanya karna Tikus-tikus itu." Ucap shikamaru

"Cih, bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu, padahal tadi siapa yang kelihatanya butuh ditolong, Hah ?" ucap temari.

"Hei, Lenganmu terluka ." ucap shikamaru ngeles.

"Lalu..?" tanya temari.

"Kemarikan tanganmu , akan ku obati !" ucap shikamaru bersikap baik sambil merogoh-rogoh isi kantung senjatanya.

"Tidak , ini hanya luka kecil, tidak usah sok perhatian." Ucap temari sinis.

"Terserah." Ucap shikamaru malas.

"Ayo jalan." Lanjut shikamaru sambil berjalan beriringan dengan temari.

_Ditengah perjalanan…  
saat sedang berlompat-lompatan didahan pohon…_

"Hei, aku mau bertanya padamu." Ucap shikamaru.

"Tanya apa ?" sahut temari.

"Darimana kau tahu keberadaanku saat bertarung dengan mereka tadi ?" tanya shikamaru.

"Eh ,itu.." jawab temari dengan ragu-ragu.

...

...

Dash..Dash..Dash

"Rasakan ini." Sakura berhasil menemukan kesempatan untuk melayangkan Tinju 'mautnya' .

Bammm…  
seketika perampok itu terhantam dengan keras ketanah .

_Sementara itu….._

Tang..tang..tang  
bunyi pedang dan kapak berdenting  
Hingga..

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa menghindar!" ucap sasuke.

_Chidori….._  
sasuke dengan lihainya mampu menemukan celah menyerang musuhnya dengan jutsunya.

...

...

To be continue…

_Bagaimana semua Suka tidak ? kalau menurut kalian bagus , akan saya lanjutkan kembali di chapter selanjutnya, kalau tidak suka ya..  
Ya gitu deh , hahaha ….._

_Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca._

_RnR. please_

_Terimakasih…._

_Ridwan 'Darlis' Rahtomo_


	5. Chapter 5

Cauntion : Bagi yang belum pernah membaca komik naruto ata nonton filmya diharapakn tidak perlu baca fic ini, karna didalamnya terkandung hal-hal yang sulit dipahami bagi mereka yang tidak tahu cerita dalam kisah naruto yang sebenarnya…

…

…

_Maaf saudara-saudari sebangsa dan setanah air, saya terlambat update.  
itu karena saya kehabisan akal buat melanjutkan cerita + banyak kerjaan di kampus,  
hehehe…  
langsung saja …_

…

…

…

"Ayo hinata kita lanjutkan perjalanan."ajak naruto.

"Ta..Tapi Na..Naruto kun , bagaimana dengan sakura-chan dan sasuke ?"tanya hinata.

"Sudahlah, mereka orang hebat tidak mungkin kalah hanya oleh sekumpulan mahluk seperti mereka." Kata naruto seraya menunjuk perampok yang sudah mereka ikat di atas pohon.

"Ayo berangkat, sebelum misi kita dibatalkan oleh mizukage." Ajak naruto kembali , lalu hinata hanya mengangguk. Lalu berlalu.

Lalu merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan...

_**ditengah perjalanan…**_

naruto yang melihat hinata hanya diam seribu kata, membuka pembicaraan .

"hinata, apa kau lelah?" tanya naruto.

"Be..belum." jawab hinata.

"kau yakin ? tawaranku yang sebelumnya masih berlaku lho ." ucap naruto, sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ta…tawaran yang mana ?" jawab sekaligus tanya hinata.

"Yang waktu digerbang desa itu lho." Jawab naruto.

Hinata kelihatan terlihat berfikir..  
'Tawaran'  
'lelah'  
'Gerbang desa'

'Atau jangan-jangan !'  
Lalu hinata menoleh ke naruto.  
dan yang dia lihat hanya cengiran lebar dari naruto.

"Be..belum , a-aku be..belum lelah, naruto-kun, te-terimakasih." Ucap hinata.

"Yasudah, kalau lelah bilang aku ya." Celoteh naruto.

….

….

….

"Eh, Itu, karena …" jawab temari ragu-ragu.

"Karena apa ?"shikamaru meruncingkan alis mata.

"Itu karena kebetulan kau berada di satu-satunya jalan dari desa konoha ke desaku." Jawab temari entah benar atau bohong.

"…." Shikamaru hanya menatap temari datar.

"Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah menolong." Ucap shikamaru.

"Em, I..Iya." jawab temari agak terbata-bata (tumben).

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Hanya ada sunyi diantara mereka berdua , hingga….

"Temari." Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" Jawab temari dengan nada tanya.

"Itu.." ucap shikamaru .

"Itu , Itu apa ?" tanya temari ingin tahu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap shikamaru.

"Kalau yang itu tidak usah di kasih tahu , aku juga sudah tahu bodoh !." teriak temari asal-asalan.

"Dasar ! laki-laki bodoh , pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal saja !", ucap temari sambil menjewer kuping shikamaru.

"Heii,lepaskan!" ucap shikamaru berontak.

"aku kan Cuma sekedar memberi tahu." Shikamaru tetap berusaha melepaskan jeweran pada kupingnya.

"Sudahlah kak, lepaskan dia, dia sudah kelihatan sakit sekali." Sambung pria rambut merah dengan tato didahi yang datang dengan dikawal asisten dan juga yang merupakan kakaknya.  
Lalu temari melepaskan jeweranya.

"Cih , dasar laki-laki." Kata temari sembari meninggalkan shikamaru di gerbang desa suna.

"Selamat datang Konoha no Shikamaru." Sapa asisten Si rambut merah. Kankuro.

"Dan , maaf atas kelakuan kakak-ku tadi," tambah pria berambut merah.

"Tidak..Tidak apa-apa . Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya." Ucap dengan gayanya yang "malas".

"Kau pasti lelah, Ayo silahkan , kita bicarakan diruanganku." Kata si Gaara sang kazekage. Mempersilahkan shikamaru masuk kedesanya.  
dan shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

…

…

…

Tibalah mereka pada kamar yang kalau dilihat sekilas dari luar biasa-biasa saja.

"Sudah sampai , kalian bisa istirahat disini untuk malam ini" kata darui sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar.

"nanti kalau 'kiriman' sudah siap, kalian akan aku panggil"

"Baiklah , arigatou" jawab ino

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap darui  
Sffttt  
seketika dia menghilang dengan jutsunya.

"Ayo sai, masuk " ajak ino

"Hm" ucap sai sambil mengangguk. Dan tersenyum.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…._

"Waw, untuk ukuran kamar tamu, kamar ini indah sekali," ucap ino takjub

"I..Iya" timpal sai.

"Ada televisi, kulkas, AC, dapur , ini kamar tamu ata hotel" ucap ino agak heran.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kita bisa istirahat." Ucap sai.

"Hmm, iya" ucap ino sambil berkeliling ruangan yang dia sebut 'hotel' itu.

Sementara sai , mulai membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya.

'Wah, isi kulkasnya lengkap.' Ucap ino dalam hati setelah memeriksa isi kulkas.  
lalu segera berlari-lari kecil mendekati sai

"Sai-kun ? kau ingin makan apa?" tanya ino kepada sai yang sedang menulis sesuatu dibuku.

"Emm, memangnya kenapa ?" jawab sai.

"Sudah katakan saja , sai-kun mau makan apa, nanti ku masakan untukmu" ucap ino mendekati wajah sai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

"Apa saja ,asalkan buatan ino , aku mau." Kata sai dengan senyum.  
sukses membuat garis merah dipipi ino.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubuatkan yang special untuk sai-kun." Ucap ino, Sambil menyembunyikan warna merah dipipinya.

…

…

…

Chiddori !  
Serangan telak sasuke berhasil mengenai perampok itu.  
lalu perampok itu tergeletak begitu saja ke tanah.

"Sasuke , kau tak apa-apa?" tanya sakura sambil mendekati sasuke setelah mengalahkan perampok yang lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sudah selesai dengan yang satunya?" tanya sasuke

"Hmm" sakura mengangguk.

"Sakura, cepat kirimkan pesan ke hokage tentang hal ini, dan minta bantuan untuk mengurus mereka !." ucap sasuke .  
sakura hanya mengangguk.

Lalu sakura mengeluarkan scrool untuk dikirim ke konoha.  
_Kuchiyose no jutssu .._  
sakura mengeluarkan burun elang untuk mengirimkan scrool tersebut kekonoha.

Selagi sakura yang sedang mengirimkan pesan ke konoha, sasuke sibuk mengikat kedua perampok tersebut ke batang pohon.

"Sudah ku kirim" ucap sakura.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ajak sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan naruto dan hinata ?" ucap sakura cemas.

"Si Baka dan pacarnya itu sepertinya sudah duluan." Ucap sasuke.

"Darimana kau tau ?" tanya sakura.

"Perasaanku yang mengatakanya, lagi pula mana mungkin si bodoh itu kalah , hanya dengan mereka."

Ucap sasuke.

" "ucap sakura tertahan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan ." ucap sasuke sambil jalan.

"B..Baiklah.." ucap sakura. Sambil mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

_Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan._

…

…

…

"Hinata." Ucap naruto.

"I..Iya" jawab hinata

"Kita sudah dekat" ucap naruto.  
mendengar ucapan naruto, hinata tersadar,

'Kabut' gumam hinata.

"Kita sudah diwilayah kirigakure(Negara kabut)" ucap naruto.

"Hinata, gunakan Byakuganmu untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap naruto

"Baiklah"  
_Byakugan… _  
hinata menggunakan byakuganya.

_beberapa saat kemudian.._

"Naruto-kun, ada beberapa orang kearah kita dari arah jam 12ku." Ucap hinata

Naaruto berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan hinata, lalu diikuti hinata yang ikut berhenti.  
dan mengambil posisi siaga.

Bayangan seorang, dua , tiga mulai terlihat dari tebalnya kabut.

Lalu…

Setelah dekat dengan naruto,Ketiga bayangan itu berhenti , lalu mengeluarkan suara.

"Hei, yang disana ! siapa kalian ?" tanya salah seorang dalam bayangan itu.

"Kami ninja Konoha utusan Hokage kepada Mizukage." Ucap naruto.

"Mana surat perintah kalian !" ucap bayangan dalam kabut itu kembali.

"Sepertinya mereka ninja Negara Kiri" ucap hinata  
" Hinata !" ucap naruto, dan dimengeri oleh hinata.  
hinata langsung melempar gulungan kertas perintah misi dari hokage, kepada 'bayangan' tersebut.

Setelah dibaca , diraba dan di terawang (emangnya duit)

"Mereka aman." Ucap bayangan itu.  
lalu munculah ketiga orang tersebut, tenyata memang benar , mereka ninja kirigakure,

"Selamat datang , ninja konoha. Maaf atas ketidaknyamananya." Ucap salahsatu ninja kirigakure.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap naruto.

"Ruka !" teriak salahsatu ninja kiri.  
lalu munculah seseorang kunoichi ninja kiri.

"Antarkan mereka ke Danau kematian." perintah salahsatu ninja kiri, yang mungkin adalah kapten penjaga perbatasan Negara kiri.

"Baiklah,Kalian, silahkan ikut aku" ajak ninja kiri yang bernama ruka.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikuti Ruka, diikuti oleh hinata dibelakangnya.

…

…

…

_Diruangan Kazekage ._

"Silahkan duduk" ucap gaara  
lalu shikamaru menduduki tempat yang dimaksud oleh gaara  
"Silahkan dinikmati"ucap kankuro sambil menyuguhkan segelas teh kepada shikamaru. (tadinya ane mau nulis Kopi item, tapi kayaknya tidak cocok.)

"Terimakasih" ucap shikamaru menerima cangkirnya, lalu meminumnya

"Langsung saja, kami sudah menyiapkan Partner pengganti untukmu," kata gaara.

"Partner pengganti ? memang mengapa dengan yang lama." Tanya shikamaru. Sambil tetap meminum tehnya .

"Jadi shinobi yang direncanakan akan menjadi partner-mu kebetulan dia masuk rumah sakit. Jadi kami memberikan partner pengganti untukmu." Ucap gaara panjang.

"Jadi .. dimana 'dia' sekarang?." Tanya shikamaru. Masih dengan memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Kau juga sudah akrab denganya,Sebent…" ucap gara terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu,

Jdeer  
(bunyi pintu ditendang)  
Munculah wanita berambut pirang diikat dua, tidak lain tidak bukan, temari.

Karena kaget dengan pintu yang di dobrak, shikamaru yang sedang menyeruput tehnya , langsung menyemburkan tehnya kearah Gaara

Beruntung gaara masih sempat menahan 'serangan' shikamaru dengan tameng pasirnya.

"M..Maaf kazekage-sama." Ucap shikamaru, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu salah kakak-ku."jawab gaara.

"Apa kau tidak bisa ketuk dulu" ucap kankuro.

"Seperti tidak tahu aku saja." Ucap temari

"Aku sudah siap dengan misi selanjutnya" ucap temari

"Baiklah." Ucap gaara, sambil mengangguk.

"inilah partner penggantimu" ucap gaara kepada shikamaru.

"Tu..Tunggu dulu, jadi aku akan berpartner dengan dia,?" tanya shikamaru dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

"sudah jangan banyak omong, ayo pemalas , berangkat!" ucap temari seenaknaya. Sambil menarik telinga shikamaru dan keluar dari ruangan kazekage.

"Hei jangan tarik-tarik." Lawan shikamaru.

_Setelah shikatema meninggalkan ruangan kazekage.,._

"Dasar anak muda" ucap gaara.

'Seperti kau tidak lebih muda saja' gumam kankuro

"Kau bilang apa kak ?" tanya gaara.

"Ti..Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa" kata kankuro sambil pasang muka tidak bersalah.

"Kak, bisa kau panggilkan matsuri , aku ada perlu denganya" suruh gaara kepada kankuro.

"Pasti tentang acara besok lusa kan ?, hehe" kata kankuro sambil cengar-cengir.

"Sudah, panggilkan saja" suruh gaara lagi Jengah.

…

…

…

"Sai, ikut aku sebentar." Ucap ino sambil menarik lengan sai.

"…" Sai hanya menurut.

"Taraaa, makananya sudah siap." Ucap ino.  
menunjukan makanan-makanan yang ada diatas meja.

"^_^" sai hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo silahkan dicicipi !" Ajak ino.

"B..Baiklah." jawab sai , sambil menyendok sup jagung buatan mencicipinya

"…"Sai tiba-tiba saja termenung.

"K..Kenapa sai ? tidak enak ya ?" tanya ino dengan raut wajah agak kecewa.

"T..Tidak, Masakanmu enak sekali." Ucap sai dengan wajah tersenyum.

"B..Benarkah ? lantas mengapa kau tiba-tiba murung?" tanya ino.

"Masakanmu mengingatkanku dengan kakak-ku." Ucap sai dengan wajah 'tanpa expresinya'.

"…." Ino terdiam, mencerna kata-kata sai.

"Dulu, seusai kami latihan,dirumah, dia selalu memasakan sup jagung, seperti buatanmu.., dan rasanya mirip sekali dengan buatan kakak-ku." Ucap sai dengan wajah tanpa expresinya lagi.  
Tapi tetap terlihat ada 'kesedihan' dari raut wajahnya, dan dapat ditangkap oleh ino.

"M..Maaf." ucap ino, dengan wajah menyesal.

"T..Tidak, Justru aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu."

"Berterimakasih?" ino bingung.

"Karena dari masakanmu ini, aku bisa merasakan sebagian kakak-ku dalam dirimu." Ucap sai dengan tersenyum, dan bukan senyum palsu, senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Eee…." Wajah ino memerah berat.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan, sebelum kita dipanggil , untuk menjalankan misi." Ajak sai , sambil menyendokan nasi ke piring Ino.

"I..Iya, terimakasih." ucap ino dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"^_^"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan mereka yang 'tertunda'.

…

…

…

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata sasuke

"Apakah ini jurang yang dimaksud Hokage ?" ucap sakura.

"Tidak salah lagi"

Tibalah mereka Jurang yang gelap dan terlihat sangat dalam dan menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana cara kita turun ?" ucap sasuke bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Gunakan kuchiyosemu yang tadi," usul sakura.

"Tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa memanggilnya sekali dalam 2 jam." Ucap sasuke.

"Kita pakai jutsu agar bisa berjalan didinding saja." Usul sakura lagi.

"Terlalu beresiko, kita sudah kehabisan banyak chakra karna pertarungan tadi,kalau tidak kuat, kita jatuh... Cuma ada satu cara." Ucap sasuke sambil memandang jurang

"…"Sakura hanya terdiam.

_Beberapa saat kemudian._

Sasuke dan sakura mencoba menuruni tebing dengan tali yang sudah disiapkan sasuke saat sebelum berangkat misi.

"Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil, Sasuke-kun?" tanya sasura agak ragu.

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja." Ucap sasuke,

"Tapi kalau talinya putus bagaimana?"Ucap sakura takut.

"Tenang saja, pegangan saja yang erat padaku."ucap tenang dan mengarahkan lengan sakura agar berpegang kuat pada pundaknya.

"Baiklah , bersiaplah." Ucap sasuke.

_Lalu mereka mulai menuruni jurang tersebut …._

…_._

…_._

…

Tibalah mereka pada Danau yang dimaksud

"Kalian sudah sampai, aku hanya sampai disini." Ucap ruka, pemandu naruto&hinata, lalu menghilang.

"Tu.." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena yang mau ditanya sudah keburu menghilang.

Lalu naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kearah air terjun tersebut.

" Danaunya indah " Ucap naruto tanpa melepas pandangan pada air terjun didepanya.

"I..Iya " ucap hinata malu-malu lalu, sambil melihat wajah naruto,

_Hening sejenak…._

"Ayo hinata, kita mulai saja." Ucap naruto memecah keheningan.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"_Byakugan.."  
_Hinata menggunakan byakuganya untuk mencari Batu meteor yang dicurigai terdapat didasar 'danau kematian' ada di diminta hokage untuk diberikan kepada Mizukage.

_Penjelasan : Naruto dan hinata dikirim oleh hokage untuk mencari batu meteor yang dicurigai terdapat di dasar danau kematian, untuk diberikan kepada mizukage, sebagai tanda kerjasama antar 2 negara, pasca perang._

"Sulit sekali, Sulit sekali kalau tidak dilihat dari tengah." Ucap hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tengah." Ajak naruto sambil menarik lengan hinata.  
yang ditarik-tarik seperti biasa merah wajahnya.

_Setelah sampai ditengah danau…_

"Masih sulit terlihat." Ucap hinata,

Hinata masih terus saja mencari , tetapi tetap tak dapat terdeteksi walaupun dengan byakugan,  
ditengah-tengah pencarian, tiba-tiba..

Muncul monster-monster penunggu danau tersebut.

"Hinata ,terus saja cari, biar aku yang urus mereka !." Ucap naruto semangat.

_Kagebunshin no Jutsu.._

Bunshin-bunshin naruto melawan monster-monster danau yang muncul dan terus bermunculan, tidak ada habisnya.

Ditengah-tengah pertarungan, Hinata yang lengah karena masih sibuk mencari benda yagn dicari , ditarik kakinya oleh monster danau, hingga tenggelam kedalam danau.

"Hinata !"  
Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut, langsung saja menyelam ke dalam danau, untuk menyelamatkan hinata..

…

…

…

_Ditengah Perjalanan…_

"Ayo cepat jalanya pemalas." Ucap temari marah-marah.

"Hoah, Merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap.

"Yang ada kaulah yang merepotkan." Ucap temari sambil menunjukan kepalan tanganya.

"Terserah." Ucap shikamaru kembali.

"KAU !" Teriak Temari.  
sambil melancarkan jitakannya kepada shikamaru.  
Namun shikamaru dapat mengelak dari serangan temari.  
Sehingga tangan temari yang tadinya ingin melancarkan serangan ke kepala shikamaru justru menghantam Pohon.

Bammm…  
Seketika pohon itu hancur.

'Untung saja aku bisa menghindar, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kepalaku..' pikir shikamaru melihat pohon yang hancur.

'Awas kau nanti,lain kali pasti akan kena.' Ancam Temari dalam hati.

Shikamaru melihat lengan temari , yang ternyata terluka karena pukulan barusan.

"Temari, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya shikamaru khawatir,

"Tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa, Urus saja urusanmu." Ucap temari sambil buang muka.

_Penjelasan : Shikamaru dan temari diminta menangkap Rusa Tanduk emas, hidup atau mati._

…

…

…

Didalam ruangan terlihat 2 orang yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dimeja makan, dengan Piring-piring kosong disekitarnya.  
Perbincangan mereka terhenti karena suara pintu diketuk.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

"Sebentar," ucap ino

_Saat pintu dibuka.._

"Kalian bersiaplah, 'Paket' sudah siap diantar." Ucap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu barusan , yang ternyata adalah Darui.

"Baiklah, Satu menit lagi kami akan siap berangkat, tunggu sebantar." Ucap ino sambil menutup pintu lagi.  
Sai, yang sudah mendengarnya, langsung saja memasukan kembali barang-barangnya yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan dari tasnya.  
Begitu juga dengan ino yang dengan cekatan, menyiapkan perlengkapanya.

_Diluar Ruangan.._

"Kami sudah siap." Keluarlah Said dan Ino dari dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah , ayo ikut aku." Ucap berjalan duluan.  
lalu diikuti Said an ino dibelakangnya.

_Ditempat lain.._

"Yo, Kau jalan seperti kura-kura, Lebih cepat, Dasar Bodoh !" ucap Bee kepada keempat pesuruhnya yang sedang mengangkat Tandu dengan seseorang didalamnya.

"Kami sudah jalan cepat, bee-san saja yang jalanya terlalu cepat." Elak salah satu pesuruh.

"Jangan banyak bicara, jalan saja yang cepat . Yeah." Ucap Bee , sambil ber rap ria.

_Mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang desa, hingga …_

"Bee-san , Mereka sudah siap." Ucap Darui, yang berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Bee, yang diikuti oleh said an ino , dibelakangnya.

Bee, hanya mengangguk.  
"Kalian ingat,kalian tidak diperbolehkan melihat isi kereta tandu ini , dan Isi Kereta ini tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang lain, selain Kazekage, Kalian mengerti." Ucap bee mengingatkan.

"Haikk" ucap said an ino bersamaan.

"Aku Cuma sampai disini, Semoga berhasil " ucap darui kemudian pergi.

"Baiklah , ayo kita berangkat, Menuju Negara pasir, Oh Yeah !" ucap Bee , dengan dilatari hembusan angin.

_Berangkatlah mereka (Bee,Sai,Ino,4 Pengangkat tandu, dan seseorang didalam tandu.) kenegara pasir…_

…

…

…

"Aku takut,Sasuke-kun." Ucap sakura.

"Berpegangan saja padaku, Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap sasuke menenangkan,

Centi demi centi dilalui,  
_Sampai tiba-tiba…  
Kresss  
(Bunyi tali yang hampir putus.)_

"Gawat" ucap sasuke panic.

Kresss

"Awas, Sakura, Berpegangan !." Ucap sasuke kepada sakura.  
Sasuke, yang menyadari tali hampir putus, segera meraih , pegangan pada dinding jurang.  
Namun terlambat, Tali yang digunakan sudah terlanjur putus,

Jatuhlah mereka kedalam Jurang yang dalam….

…

…

…

_Didalam Goa…._

Hinata yang masih belum sadar karena Ditenggelamkan oleh Monster danau, yang akhirnya dapat diselamatkan oleh naruto.

Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi hinata, dan ternyata denyut nadinya sudah sangat lemah.

"Hinata, Hinata, Bangun hinata.." ucap naruto

"Oh, Sial. Apa yang harus aku lakukan".Gerutu Naruto

'Apa aku harus melakukanya.' pikir naruto

'Apa tidak ada cara lain.'

'Tidak, Aku harus melakukanya, kalau tidak dia bisa mati.'

'Maaf hinata, aku terpaksa melakukan ini.'

Naruto menatap wajah hinata , membuka mulut hinata dengan tanganya

, mendekatkan wajahnya Centi demi centi..

Tinggal beberapa centi..

Lalu….

….

….

….

Bersambung..

Hoaahh,  
Akhirnya selesai juga.  
Terimakasih sudah membaca,  
Dan terimakasih yang sudah me-Review.

Hehehe

Kalau mau tau kelanjutanya? mohon reviewnya ya?,  
Terimakasih..

Ridwan 'Darlis' Rahtomo


	6. Chapter 6

**Rangkaian kata chapter 6**

…

…

…

Ditengah perjalanan ..

" Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ?" tanya shikamaru khawatir setelah melihat temari terus-terusan mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Huh, Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap temari sinis, sambil mengelus-elus tanganya yang terluka.

"Yasudah." Kata shikamaru.

'Tumben orang pemalas itu perhatian kepadaku..' pikir temari.

'Hish, Dasar perempuan, merepotkan.' Pikir shikamaru.

_Perjalanan yang sangat membosankan, karena tidak ada yang mau mulai bicara, setelah percakapan sebelumnya…  
Hingga.._

"Sebenarnya untuk apa Adikmu gaara meminta kita untuk berburu mahluk itu.?" Tanya shikamaru kepada temari memecah kesunyian.

"Bukan urusanmu !" ucap temari ketus.

"Huh. Merepotkan." Dengus shikamaru. Lalu membuang mukanya.

'Kalau tau akan dijawab seperti itu, aku tidak akan tanya tadi, awas saja aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi sebelum misi selesai.' Pikir shikamaru dalam hati.

…

…

…

"Kira-kira siapa ya orang yang ada didalam tandu itu?" Bisik ino kepada sai ,

"Entahlah, kita tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Sai.

"Hei,aku bisa dengar ocehanmu." Ucap Bee.

"Maaf, bee san, kami hanya penasaran." Ucap ino.

"Setelah sampai nanti, kalian juga akan tau." Ucap Bee lagi.

Sai, dan ino hanya mengangguk.

_Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh sudah jauh, dan melelahkan, maka mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat.._

"Huah, Lelahnya." Ucap pembawa Kereta tandu yang langsung tidur terlentang di rerumputan.

"Ahirnya kita bisa istirahat juga." Ucap pembawa Kereta tandu yang lain. Yang sedang meminum bekal air miliknya.  
Sementara dua yang lainya hanya ikut tidur-tiduran direrumputan.

Sementara Ino hanya terus mengerutu , tentang Misinya yang sangat melelahkan.  
Sai sibuk membolak-balik buku gambarnya, dengan tetap mendengarkan isi 'Curhat' Ino.

Sedangkan Bee terlihat sedang memberikan makanan dan minuman untuk seseorang yang ada didalam kereta.

"Aneh, Apa kau Tak Curiga Sai-Kun.?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Apa maksudmu?" Ucap sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

"sudahlah, lupakan." Jawab ino

_Siang itu mereka beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa ada Bandit yang menyerang._

…

…

…

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, bangun."

"Sasuke !" ucap Sakura yang berusaha men"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, bangun."

"Sasuke !" ucap Sakura yang berusaha menyadarkan sasuke yang sepertinya sedang pingsan ,

Flashback

"Awas, Sakura, Berpegangan !." Ucap sasuke kepada sakura.  
Sasuke, yang menyadari tali hampir putus, segera meraih , pegangan pada dinding jurang.  
Namun terlambat, Tali yang digunakan sudah terlanjur putus,

Sasuke yang panik dengan reflek menghunuskan pedangnya ke dinding jurang untuk memperlambat jatuhnya mereka ketanah, dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil memperlambat kecepatan jatuh mereka, namun karena pegangan pada pedang kurang kuat, maka sasuke dan sasura akhirnya jatuh juga, dengan posisi sasuke melindungi sakura dengan punggungnya.

End of flashback

Sudah berulang kali sakura mencoba menyadarkan sasuke mulai dengan goyang-goyangkan bahu sasuke, hingga menggunakan jutsu medis, namun sasuke masih belum sadar juga, sadar ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia, ia mencoba mengirim pesan kedesa untuk meminta bantuan, lalu membawa tubuh sasuke menjauh dari tempat berlumpur tempat mereka jatuh tadi ke Lubang besar pada dinding jurang, tapi bukan Goa

Ditengah usahanya menyadarkan sasuke dengan jutsu medisnya sakura dikejutkan oleh serangan mahluk-mahluk penghuni jurang,  
Kelabang , Kalajengking & Lintah Raksasa,  
Karna merasa harus melindungi sasuke , dia melawanya.

"Aku akan melindungi sasuke-kun." Ucap sakura.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kalian menyentuhnya, Ciyaa"

"Kau pikir kau melawan siapa ! rasakan ini !"  
Sakura terus melawan mahluk-mahluk jurang tersebut dengan tinju-tinju mautnya.  
Ditempat lain, Sasuke masih belum juga sadarkan diri.

'Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku.' Pikir sakura.

"Ciyyaaa"

…

…

…

Naruto menatap wajah hinata , membuka mulut hinata dengan tanganya

, mendekatkan wajahnya Centi demi centi..

Tinggal beberapa centi..

Tiba-tiba hinata tersedak , lalu membuka matanya dengan cepat,

"Naruto-Kun." Ucap hinata saat membuka matanya,

Sadar karena hampir ketahuan, naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dari hinata

"Naruto-Kun, A..Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya hinata masih dengan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Eeee, Ti..Tidak ada apa-apa , semua baik-baik saja." Ucap naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, gugup karena hampir tertangkap basah.

"Ba..Bagaimana dengan Batu yang kita cari ?" tanya hinata.

"Emm,Itu…" ucap naruto menggantung.

"…." Hinata terdiam.

"Taraaa.." Naruto menunjukan batu yang sangat berkilauan, seperti berlian.

"Ba..Bagaimana caramu mendapatkanya, Naruto-kun ?" tanya hinata.

"Jadi…." Ucap naruto

Flashback

"Hinata !" naruto segera menyelam untuk meyelamatkan hinata, Dan dibawalah hinata ke Pinggir danau, Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal dengan monster-monster danau tersebut menggunakan Sennin modenya, Lalu membabat habis para mahluk-mahluk itu dengan Rasenganya,  
Disaat dia mengira musuh sudah dikalahkan, munculah sang raja dari mahluk-mahluk itu, seekor Kepiting raksasa.  
Naruto mengindar dari serangan-serangan capit mematikan dari kepiting tersebut.  
Disaat yang tepat naruto menggunakan Rasengan Surikennya dan dapat mengalahkan kepiting tersebut hingga terbelah menjadi 2.  
Setelah naruto Telah yakin berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya, naruto dikejutkan dengan benda berkilau yang ada didalam tubuh kepiting raksasa yang telah terbelah tersebut , dan ternyata merupaka benda yang ia dan hinata cari.

Batu meteor

Setelah naruto selesai dengan musuh-musuhnya , ia membopong hinata kedalam Goa disekitar Danau tersebut.

End of Flashback

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap naruto sambil menerawang menghadap api unggun.

"Eee, Naruto-kun, Ka..mu belum berkata satu patah kata pun." Ucap hinata karena bingung dengan naruto yang diminta bercerita tentang kejadian saat hinata pingsan, tetapi hanya menerawang saja.

"Hahaha, Sudahlah, yang penting benda yang kita cari sudah ketemu, sekarang kita bisa santai. Hehe"  
Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"I..Iya." Ucap hinata Setuju-setuju saja, walaupun masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Haachimm" Hinata bersin. Sambil menekuk kakinya dan memeluk kakinya

Udara didalam Goa sangat dingin , Bahkan api unggun-pun Tidak mampu menahan hawa dingin yang masuk dari bibir Goa.

"Hinata, Pakailah ini." Ucap naruto sambil melepas jacket orangenya yang memang dirancang tahan air.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-aap.. Hachimm" ucapan hinata, sambil bersin  
Karena Naruto sudah sangat kasihan dengan hinata di pakaikanlah jacket orangenya ke tubuh hinata .

"Te…Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Ucap hinata malu-malu.

"Hehe.. Sama-sama." Ucap naruto. Sambil memandang keluar Goa , yaitu kearah Danau yang saat ini sedang Turun Hujan deras.

"Hi..Hinata." Ucap Naruto .

"I..Iya." jawab hinata.

"Hinata, Danaunya indah ya." Ucap naruto.

"I..Iya." jawab hinata.

"Setelah pulang misi nanti, maukah kamu jalan-jalan bersamaku hinata." Tanya naruto dengan tetap memandang keluar Goa.

"E,,A..Apa ?" tanya hinata tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Aku bilang, maukah kamu menemaniku jalan-jalan setelah selesai misi nanti?" ucap naruto mengulang pertanyaanya dengan tanpa melepas pandangan pada bibir Goa, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"I..Iya, A..Ku mau, Naruto-kun." Ucap hinata dengan air muka merah.  
Tanpa disadari hinata, wajah naruto juga memerah saat itu.

…

…

…

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap temari.

"…."Shikamaru hanya diam saja.

"Dari sini kita berpencar, kalau sudah ketemu rusa yang kita cari, segera kabari."

"…." Shikamaru diam tanpa kata lagi, hanya mengangguk saja.

merekapun berpencar mencari sang target,  
Shikamaru mencari kearah utara hutan sementara temari kearah selatan hutan.

Dan Bla-bla-bla  
*Jujur saja, penulis cape banget buat nulis petualanganya.*

Lalu munculah shikamaru dengan membawa taduk emas hasil yang dicari.

"Hah, Kau temukan rusanya dimana?" tanya temari.

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja,sambil membawa hasil buruanya pergi menjauh dari temari.

'Menyebalkan' pikir temari.

"Hei ! Kau ini kenapa ?" tanya temari

Yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng.

'Dasar, Aneh' Pikir temari

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali menuju desa Pasir.

….

….

….

"Huah, akhirnya kita sampai juga." Ucap ino sambil merentangkan kedua lenganya.

"Belum dimulai rupanya." Ucap Bee.

Singkat kata singkat cerita , mereka telah tiba di ibu kota Negara pasir, lebih tepatnya didepan pintu masuk ibu kota Negara pasir.

"Selamat datang, di Ibu kota Negara pasir. Silahkan, kalian sudah ditunggu." Ucap penjaga Pintu masuk ibu kota Negara pasir, seraya berjalan membelakangi rombongan.  
Lalu diikuti oleh rombongan tersebut.

"Jadi acaranya belum dimulai?" ucap Bee.

"Mungkin acaranya akan agak terlambat, Kazekage akan menunggu rombongan yang lain terlebih dahulu."Balas penjaga yang ditanya.

Sementara dibelakang mereka

"Apa maskud mereka sai-kun ?" bisik ino kepada sai.  
"Entahlah ," ucap sai.  
"Aku akan tanya saja langsung." Ucap ino. Sambil berjalan cepat kearah penjaga.  
"Jangan." Ucap sai , sambil menarik tangan ino.  
"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya ino .  
"Itu bukan urusan kita, ingat, kita shinobi."ucap sai, menjelaskan.  
"Mungkin kau benar,nanti mungkin kita akan tahu." Ucap ino.  
"Mungkin, kita tunggu saja." Ucap sai,

"Hei, kalian , Kenapa kalian justru mesra-mesraan ditempat seperti ini ?" tanya penjaga yang berhenti berjalan diikuti rombongan lainya.  
"Maaf, kami tidak mesra-mesraan." Ucap ino.  
"Tidak mesra-mesraan tapi pegang-pegangan tangan." Ucap penjaga santai, lalu berjalan kembali.  
"Ehh" Sai yang sadar langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada lengan ino,  
ino yang malu langsung berjalan cepat, krna menahan malu, mungkin.  
sedangkan sai hanya menunjukan wajah tanpa dosanya ,lalu jalan cepat mengikuti ino.

…

…

…

"Hiyaa"  
Hampir setengah jam Sakura terus menghajar mahluk-mahluk jurang itu dengan pukulanya.  
namun semakin banyak yang dihabisi, semakin banyak pula mahluk-mahluk yang keluar dari celah-celah dinnding tebing.

"Ini Gawat,Mereka banyak sekali, aku tidak dapat menangani mereka sendiri, chakraku sudah hampir habis"  
Sakura yang sedikit tersesak, menjadi panik karena semakin banyak musuh yang muncul.

"Chidori"  
Beberapa mahluk terkapar.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa sakura ?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sadar "

" , biarkan aku yang akan menyelesaikanya " ucap sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedang chakranya.

"Kau mundurlah, ini akan terasa sangat panas."

"Kanton No Jutsu …"

…

…

…

"Kita tinggal mengantarkan benda ini saja kepada Mizukage." Ucap Naruto.

"I..Iya. Senang rasanya misi kita hampir selesai." Ucap hinata.

" , hehe" ucap naruto seraya memamerkan senyum 3 jari andalanya, dengan menghadap wajah hinata sambil berjalan.

'Sebenarnya aku, berharap ini tidak cepat berakhir..' Naruto bergumam.

"Naruto-kun tadi bilang apa barusan ?"

" .. aku tidak bilang apa-apa tadi. Hehe."

Naruto dan hinata berjalan beriringan kearah Ibukota Negara Kabut.

Sampai tiba-tiba..

.

Ppyffhh  
Asap putih muncul ..  
Lalu munculah ninja Kirigakure yang tadi sempat mengantar mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?"

"Sudah. Itu mudah" Ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ikut aku, biar ku antarkan kalian menghadap mizukage."  
Dibalas anggukan oleh naruto dan hinata.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju desa kabut tempat tujuan mereka.

…

…

…

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan…

"Argh.."

"Hinata , Kau kenapa ?" tanya naruto yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Ti..Tidak, aku tidak apa-ap.."

"Hinata ! hinata ! hei, bangun !"

"Biar kulihat," ucap ruka, sang penunjuk jalan.  
Lalu ruka melihat bekas luka Gigitan ular di lengan Hinata.

"Ini bekas gigitan hewan. Kapan dia mendapatkan ini?" ucap ruka sambil menunjuk luka hinata.

"Aku tak melihat luka ini tadi ?"

"Luka ini, Jangan-jangan" ucap ruka.

"Apakah tadi kalian sempat menyelam kedalam danau ?"

"I..Iya, aku berusaha menyelamatkanya tadi,"

"Sudah berapa jam kalian keluar dari dalam danau itu ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Bahaya, cepat kita bawa dia ke Desaku."

"Tapi, apa maksudmu ?"

"Sudahlah, ayo , nanti kujelaskan !" ajak ruka.

Tanpa disurih lagi,naruto membopong hinata dengan gaya bridal style berlari menuju desa kabut.

…

…

…

"Memang , apa maksudmu tadi ?" Tanya naruto

"Luka itu, itu luka gigitan Lintah berbisa dari danau kematian, siapapun yang tergigit , maka biasanya korban hanya bertahan hingga 4 jam . Dan anti venomnya sangat langka, dan seepertinya hanya ahli venom dari desaku yang punya penawarnya."

"Maksudmu.."

"Ya, kita harus segera membawanya kedesaku."

"Sial.." umpat naruto

"Hinata, Bertahanlah.." Ucap naruto dalam hati

"Ayo , lebih cepat. ?" Ucap naruto.  
Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang penunjuk jalan.

…

…

…

Bersambung…..

Ditunggu reviewnya

R DARLIS R..


	7. Chapter 7

********

Rangkaian kata Chapter 7

…

…

…

"Hinata !, bertahanlah !" ucap naruto

"Sebentar lagi kita tiba." Ucap naruto kepada hinata yang saat ini berada di gendonganya.

"Apakah masih jauh ?"

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab ruka

"Tahanlah, sebentar lagi, Hinata." Ucap naruto sangat cemas.

"Ruka, Kemana arah desamu ?"

"Kearah selatan, sekitar 10KM lagi.." ucap Ruka.

"Baiklah, Bisa Aku pergi duluan.."

"Tunggu.."  
Ruka mengeluarkan Gulungan surat perintah naruto, lalu melemparkanya kepada naruto.  
Lalu ditangkap dengan baik oleh naruto.  
Lalu Naruto menggaktifkan Senjutsunya, dan mengggunakan chakra kyubinya, untuk memepercepat langkahnya menuju desa Kabut..

…

…

…

"Sepertinya Inilah yang kita cari .."Ucap Sakura

"Ya , sepertinya begitu.."Ucap Sasuke

sakura dan sasuke yang sebelumnya pingsan, saatterjatuh dari jurang itu, berhasil mengalahkan monster-monster jurang dan , berhasil menemukan Tanaman yang mereka cari.

"Kenapa bentuknya Tidak seperti Tanaman Gingseng ?"

"Tapi, dari ciri-cirinya, inilah tanaman yang dimaksud ."

"Baiklah, Apa boleh buat.." Ucap sakura sambil mengeluarkan Kunainya.

"…."

"…."  
Hanya suasana hening menemani mereka , saat itu.  
hening, selain suara Kunai yang beradu dengan suara tanah.

"Sakura, Berapa lama, tadi aku pingsan ?"

"E..Entahlah, Aku tidak ingat, Sasuke-kun."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sakura kembali.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawab sasuke dengan muka dinginya

…

…

…

" Kalian bisa istirahat disini , selagi menunggu acara dimulai," ucap penjaga yang selagi memepersilahkan Ino dan sai memasuki ruang istirahat.

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, acara apa maksudnya ?"

"Hahaha, Jadi kalian belum tahu? Bukan acara penting, tapi akan dihadiri pemimpin dari Negara-negara besar."

"Kenapa kami tidak diberi tahu ? memangnya acara apa ?" ucap sai  
Sementara Ino hanya memeperhatikan lukisan-lukisan disekitar ruangan.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalian juga akan tau. Hahaha" ucap penjaga, lalu meninggalkan sai dan ino.

'Aneh..' ucap Sai dalam hati.

"Ino?"

"Hemm?" ucap ino.

"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat , tidak seperti biasanya, Kamu sakit ?"

"Ti..Tidak, aku hanya sedikit Lelah, tapi lelahnya tidak begitu terasa." Jawab Ino.

"Tidak begitu terasa ? Maksudnya"

"Entah mengapa, Lelahnya tidak terasa, saat aku menjalankan misi Sai-kun," ucap Ino dengan wajah malu-malu.  
sedangkan sai hanya menampilkan wajah senyumnya.

"Emm, Ngomong-ngomong, sai juga tidak lelah ?" Tanya ino.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Oh, Tunggu sebentar ya ?" ucap ino lalu berlari keluar ruangan.  
dan dilanjutkan dengan wajah bingung dari sai.

…

…

…

"…."

Sunyi , itulah gambaran yang dapat diberikan saat perjalanan pulang dari temari dan Shikamaru untuk kembali kedesa suna,

"Hei, Pemalas, setelah ini kau akan kemana ?"

"…."

"Hei ! kalau ditanya orang itu dijawab ! dasar pemalas !"  
Temari sudah menyiapkan lenganya untuk menjewer telinga shikamaru , namun shikamaru berhasil menghindar .

'Aneh sekali pemalas ini.' Pikir temari.

'Aku juga bisa'

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku juga bisa " ucap temari sambil menyilangkan tanganya didadanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan shikamaru dengan langkah cepat.

'Cih, memangnya aku peduli' pikir shikamaru dalam hati.

…

…

…

Di Post penjagaan terluar desa Kiri.

"Setelah perang, hampir tidak ada yang dapat kita kerjakan" Ucap seseorang berpelindung kepala Negara kabut.

"Iya benar, Para daiymo tidak ada yang mau menyewa kita." Ucap seseorang yang juga berpelindung kepala sama.

"Pasti karena sudah tidak ada perselisihan antara Negara-negara besar." Tambah satu lagi yang sedang mengasah pedang.

Wussshhh

"Hei !Kalian Lihat itu" Ucap seseorang yang sedang memeperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Wow, Benda apa itu ? "

"Cepat beritahu yang lain."

Lalu keluarlah mereka lalu memberikan informasi tentang mahluk yang berlari sangat cepat itu, ke penjaga gerbang desa dengan jutsu semacam telepati(gak tau nama jutsunya)

Di Gerbang Ibukota Kirigakure  
Terlihat 3 orang ninja yang kelihatan sedang bercakap-cakap.  
sebut saja mereka dengan ninja 1,2 dan 3 (gak kreatif ? Suka-suka author :p)

"Membosankan, Aku butuh sesuatu yang dapat menaikan tingkat adrenalinku ."ucap ninja 1

"Gaya bicaramu sudah seperti Tukang obat saja."ucap ninja 2

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan, tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menjaga gerbang bodoh ini ?"ucap ninja 1

"Sebenarnya iya." Jawab ninja 2

"Andaikan waktu itu kita bisa ikut ke medan tempur." Ucap ninja 1

"Salahkan saja Mizukage yang meminta kita menjaga gerbang bodoh ini. Timpal ninja 2

"Hei, Hati-hati kau bisa mati kalau bicara seperti itu." Ucap ninja 1

"Hahahahaha…" tawa ninja 2.

"Hoi ! Ada kabar dari post depan, kalau seseorang sedang menuju kemari." Ucap ninja 3

"Benarkah ? Waktunya bersenang-senang , "ucap ninja 1 dan dilanjutkan tawa oleh ninja 1,2 dan 3

Lalu Munculah mahluk yang dimaksud dari kejauhan…

"Hei, Kau disana, BERHENTI !"  
Ucap ninja penjaga gerbang desa Kiri.

"Aku tidak ada waktu. Cepat minggir !" Ucap naruto dengan lantangnya tanpa berhenti.

"Penjaga, siaga satu , ada penyusup !"  
Lalu munculah belasan orang ninja Kirigakure.

"Sial." Ucap naruto.  
Lalu, terpaksa, langkah naruto terhenti karena jalanya dihalangi.

"Hei, Siapa kau ini ?"

"Aku Ninja dari konoha."

"Mana surat Perintahmu ?"

"Sebentar."Naruto merogoh kantung-kantungnya, lalu.

'Lho, dimana benda itu ?' Pikir naruto.  
Naruto yang panic kebingungan mencari gulungan surat perintah yang dimaksud namun, tidak dapat ditemukanya.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan surat perintahku. Tapi tolonglah, bawalah temanku ini kerumah sakit, dia sedang sekarat, tolonglah !" mohon naruto.

…

…

…

Singkat cerita Sakura dan Sasuke berhasil keluar dari jurang tersebut dengan membawa 'hasil'.  
Dan langsung mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali ke Konohagakure .

"Kalau tidak salah, tanaman ini kan digunakan untuk menambah stamina," ucap sakura sambil memperhatikan bungkusan yang saat itu sedang di genggamnya.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke.

"Untuk apa ya Hokage-sama meminta kita untuk mencari benda ini ?"

"…." Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang memesan barang seperti ini ? pasti pengantin baru !" ucap sakura memancing sasuke bicara.

"…."Tetap sunyi dari yang ditanya

"Sasuke-Kun, Kau ada acara ?" tanya sakura ditengah perjalanan. Dan inilah maksudnya memancing sasuke bicara

"…." Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban

'Ayo cepat katakan, dasar pengecut !' kepribadian sakura bicara.

'Sudahlah, Percuma kau mengatakanya, dia tidak akan mau' kepribadian lain sakura bicara.

"Em,Sasuke-kun mau tidak,, em, Jalan-jalan denganku nanti ?" ucap sakura dengan ragu-ragu, karna biasanya sasuke akan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sakura, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berhenti.

…

…

…

"TIDAK BISA !" Ucap lantang salah satu penjaga.

"Kumohon , Tolong aku hanya ingin dia selamat, karena dia adalah yang terpenting untuk-ku." Ucap naruto sambil bersujud,  
Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghajar seluruh penjaga desa Kiri dan menerobos barikade, tapi karena mengingat hinata yang sekarat, dan tidak ingin membuat masalah untuknya dan hinata, maka ia memohon.

"Biarkan dia masuk" terdengar suara perempuan dari bagian dalam pagar desa.

"Mizukage-sama. Tapi dia tidak membawa surat perintah."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengenalnya, Dia Uzumaki Naruto."

"Apa ? Orang ini uzumaki naruto ? Pahlawan Perang besar ninja ?"

"Ya , dia Uzumaki naruto, memangnya kalian tidak mengenalinya ?"  
dijawab gelengan oleh para penjaga, dan disambut jitakan beruntun oleh sang mizukage.

"Aaaddduhhh" suara teriakan kesakitan bergema di gerbang Ibukota kirigakure.

"Sekarang antarkan naruto dan teman wanitanya ke rumah sakit , CEPAT !" Ucap mizukage dengan penekanan,

"A..Ayo silahkan ikut aku." Ucap salah satu penjaga sambil memeggangi kepalanya yang masih sakit karena 'hadiah' dari sang mizukage.

"Cepat bawa pacarmu itu, sebelum terlambat." Ucap mizukage yang sedikit menggoda,tetapi tidak digubris oleh naruto karena pikiranya yang hanya tertuju pada hinata saat ini.

"Terimakasih mizukage-sama." Ucap naruto lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti penjaga yang mengantar naruto ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

_Didalam Desa.._

'Bertahanlah Hinata' ucap naruto dalam hati seraya melihat wajah hinata .

"Hei, beri jalan !" Perintah ninja yang memandu naruto.  
yang sedang memberlari untuk member jalan untuk hinata dan naruto.

"Ada apa itu ramai-ramai ?" ucap seorang warga.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada yang bagi-bagi bahan pangan." Ucap warga yang ada disebelahanya.

"Ada Uzumaki naruto , disana !" ucap seseorang yang terlihat berlari-lari.

"Benarkah ? Ayo kita kesana " ajak warga yang lain.

_Didalam Rumah sakit ._

Keluarlah seorang ninja medis dari pintu Kamar UGD dari Rumah sakit kirigakure.

"Dia digigit oleh Lintah beracun ? Benarkan ?" tanya seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti paramedic Dengan raut wajah serius.

"Iya , bagaimana anda tahu ?" jawab naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha semampunya." Ucap paramedic tersebut seraya menundukan wajah.

…

…

…

_Memasuki gerbang desa Sunagakure_

"Kalian tiba juga, Kakak sudah ditunggu lama oleh Garra." Ucap kankuro

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya shikamaru, yang tentu saja sumpahnya sudah terbayar, karena misinya sudah selesai.

"Dia ada di Ruanganya bersama dengan Hokage-sama." Ucap kankuro

"Hokage, Untuk apa beliau disini ?"  
ucap Shikamaru , lalu menyerahkan tanduk rusa buruanya.

"Tanya saja langsung dengan orangnya." Ucap kankuro, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Ayo, Wanita aneh.." ucap temari

"…"  
yang dihina diam saja.

'Rambut nanas itu menghinaku, awas saja nanti !' pikir temari dalam hati.

"Temari, Kau tahu maksud beliau ketempat ini ?" tanya shikamaru kepada temari

"…."  
Tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

'Sudahlah, mungkin dia masih marah karna sikapku yang tadi' pikir shikamaru

'Lihat saja , memangnya Cuma dia yang bisa , aku juga bisa' pikir temari

…

…

…

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha semampunya." Ucap paramedic tersebut seraya menundukan wajah.

"Maksudmu ?!" teriak Naruto yang menarik kerah baju paramedics tersebut.

"Ya, Maafkan aku."

"HINATA !" Teriak naruto. Lalu tersungkur ke lantai .

"Hinata, aku belum sempat mengatakan ya padamu "

"kenapa hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkanku begini !"

"Kenapa" Ucap naruto dalam tangisanya.

"Whahahaha, Ternyata Pahlawan besar Uzumaki Naruto bisa nangis bombay juga. Kemarikan uangmu !" Ucap paramedic lain yang juga keluar dari ruang UGD bersama dengan seorang paramedic lain yang kelihatan besedih

"Hiks .. Hiks.. Aku kalah taruhan, Nih, Ambil !" ucap seroang paramedic yang kelihatan bersedih dengan melemparkan segulung uang kertas kepada paramedic yang tertawa.

"Hei, mana bagianku, aku kan juga menang." Ucap paramedic yang sebelumnya keluar.

1, 2 ,3 ,4, 5

"Aaaaa ! Paramedis macam apa kalian ini !" ucap naruto marah-marah sambil mengepalkan tangan

"Kagebunsin no jutsu"

"Rasengan"

"Tu..Tunggu dulu, kami hanya bercanda."

Bletak, Bletak , Bletak

_Diruang Dokter._

"Mohon maaf, atas ketidaknyamananya tadi, Dan mereka sedang menerima hukumanya saat ini" ucap Dokter yang menangani hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sedikit saja , kau terlambat membawanya, mungkin racunya tidak akan bisa di keluarkan"

"Apakah dia akan baik baik saja ?" tanya naruto.

"Tenang saja, Pacarmu itu akan segera sembuh dan sadar."

"Syukurlah" Lagi-lagi, naruto tidak menggubris godaan dari paramedis tersebut, mungkin karna dia sangat senang akan keadaan hinata.

"Emm, Bisa aku lihat dia sekarang ?" tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja, kalau anda mau."

_Ditempat lain diluar rumah sakit Kirigakure._

"Ayo cepat, jangan seperti bayi." Ucap seseorang bertutup mata sebelah seperti bajak laut kepada tiga orang yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang arak keliling Rumah sakit yang ketiganya menenteng tulisan didada, yang bertuliskan "Jangan lihat kami, kami Cuma sedang dihukum " langsung saja aksi ketiganya membawa banyak tawa pada orang orang yang mengelilingi rumahsakit yang tadinya ingin melihat sosok Uzumaki naruto yang melegenda, tetapi justru mendapat 'Hiburan' Yang sangat berarti

...

…

…

"Ya, ?" Ucap sasuke,  
Yang langsung memebuat langkah sakura terhenti.

"Kau bilang apa ?" Sakura berkata seolah tidak percaya.

"Ya, ?"

"Kapan dan dimana ?" ucap sasuke.

"Sungguh ,?"

"Sebenarnya jadi atau tidak ?" ucap sasuke

'Seperti mimpi' pikir sakura, yang saat ini seperti ada pesta kembang api dihatinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa ?" ucap sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menghadap ke sakura, karena Sakura berhenti berjalan.

'Kencan bersama sasuke, Aku pasti bermimpi.' Pikir sakura.

'Sudah ku katakan Pasti berhasil.' Sisi kepribadian sakura bicara.

'Halah, Kebetulan.' Sisi kepribadian sakura yang lain juga bicara.

'Wah, Kira-kira nanti akan seperti apa ya ?' pikir sakura, mengacuhkan sisi lainya yang bicara.

"Hei ! kau kenapa ?" ucap sasuke yang sudah ada di depan wajah sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan diwajah sakura karna melihat sakura yang terdiam tanpa kata.

'Kenapa dia, Biarkan sajalah.' Pikir sasuke.  
Lalu meninggalkan sakura yang masih dengan lamunanya.

Sesaat kemudian.

"Hei, Tunggu, Sasuke-kun !" teriak sakura lalu berlari mengejar sasuke karna melihat dirinya sudah jauh tertinggal oleh sasuke.  
Sasuke yang mendengar suaranya, lalu berhenti dan menoleh mehadap kerah sakura yang saat ini sedang mengejarnya.

…

…

…

"Maaf,Acaranya mungkin akan tertunda lebih lama, untuk menunggu yang lain datang."

"Aku tahu, Ini acara yang penting untuk anda, jadi anda tidak usah terburu-buru."

"Bagaimana dengan Pemimpin Negara yang lain, apakah mereka sudah datang ?"

"Yang baru datang baru anda dengan…" ucapan gaara terpotong.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk" Ucap gaara

Pintu pun terbuka.  
Terlihat ada sekitar 6 orang didalam ruangan.

"Anda memanggil saya ?" Shikamaru

"Masuklah , dan duduklah."

"Tsunade sama, Kenapa anda bisa ada disini ?" Tanya shikamaru karna melihat hokage yang ada didalam ruangan kazekage, beserta pengawal-pengawalnya.

"Jadi kau sudah datang. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya."

"Apa maksud anda ?"

"jadi begini ceritanya .." ucap tsunade.

"Sebenarnya….

…

…

…

"Mataku berat sekali …." Ucap sai asal, melawan rasa kantuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kira-kira kemana ya Ino pergi ?" gumam sai, sambil memikirkan ino.

"Bosan sekali," ucap sai, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku gambarnya, lalu mulai menggambar sketsa ..

_Di tempat lain._

"Huh, Sulit sekali mencari dapur umum disekitar sini. Untung aku menemukanya." Ucap ino sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi .

"Raikage-sama, anda sudah ditunggu oleh kazekage-sama bersama dengan Hokage- sama di ruangannya."

"Baikalah, antarkan aku kesana." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan raikage dengan melangkah keluar dari kereta tandunya.

"Itu kan …" ucap ino tidak percaya. Lalu segera berlari kearah kamar peristirahatan untuk menemui sai.

Di kamar peristirahatan

"Hampir selesai" ucap sai,

Jder…

"Sai-kun"  
sai yang kaget lalu secara reflek melemparkan kunai kea rah depan pintu.

Tang …  
Kunai ditangkis

"Sai-kun kau mau membunuhku ?"

"Maaf itu reflek, lagi pula kenapa masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu ?" ucap sai lalu menyembunyikan hasil gambarnya dibalik tubuhnya.

"Hehe, Itu karena ada yang penting, Eh, itu apa itu yang kau sembunyikan ? boleh aku lihat ?" ucap ino, lalu berlari kearah sai sambil berusaha merebut sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh sai, setelah sebelumnya meletakan cangkir-cangkir kopi yang ia bawa keatatas meja.

"Bu..Bukankah ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku ?" ucap sai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Jadi tadi, aku lihat ada Raikage-sama "

"Lalu, apa yang penting ?" ucap sai sambil memasukan gambar sketsanya kedalam tas.

"Yang penting itu karena ternayata yang kita antarkan tadi itu, ternyata dia."

"Apa ? apa kau yakin tidak salah lihat ?"

"Tidak, aku yakin tidak salah lihat."

"Aneh." Gumam sai seraya garuk-garuk pipi.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, mungkin dia melakukanya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau ada bandit yang akan menggangu perjalananya."

"Oh , mengapa hal seperti itu tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Hehe" ucap ino.

"Oh iya sai-kun, aku membawakanmu ini, supaya mengurangi rasa ngantukmu." Ucap ino seraya mengambil secangkir kopi yang tadi dibawanya dari atas meja.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

…

…

…

Didalam kamar rawat..

Terlihat hinata yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan naruto yang juga tertidur karena terlalu lelah disebelahnya, terlalu lelah kelihatanya.

"Naruto-kun.." ucap hinata. Hinata mulai tersadar.

"Hinata, Kau sudah sadar." Ucap naruto, terbangun karena mendengar suara hinata,

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya hinata.

"Tadi kamu keracunan, hinata, tapi tenang saja , dokter bilang kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap naruto.

"Naruto-kun, memangnya kita ada dimana?" tanya hinata.

"Kita ada dirumah sakit kirigakure."

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa kita ad…"

"Stt. Sudahlah kau istirahatlah dulu. Kamu belum pulih total" ucap naruto kaku mengentikan ucapan hinata seraya membelai surai hinata.

"Oh , iya hinata, kau mau makan apa ? pasti kau lapar." Ucap naruto berdiri dari kursinya.

"A..Apa saja , naruto-kun" ucap hinata tidak menolak, karena perutnya yang memang sangat kosong .

"Aku akan pergi sebentar , aku akan segera kembali hinata." Ucap naruto menyambar jaketnya yang tadinya ia lepaskan ,tidak lupa dengan senyuman lebarnya, lalu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan hinata yang sedang memerah wajahnya.

…

…

…

_Diluar ruangan.  
Didepan pintu kamar rawat hinata._

"Hei, kau mau kemana ?" ucap seorang wanita, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar rawat hinata.

"Ternyata kau sudah tiba" Ucap naruto kepada ruka.

"Dimana pacarmu itu sekarang ?" ucap ruka.

"Oh, Dia ada didalam , keadaanya sudah agak baikan." ucap naruto sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan tempat hinata dirawat.

"Hahahaha, Dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya teman satu desaku." Ucap naruto dengan agak keras.

"Hahaha, Sudahlah, semua juga sudah tahu, tidak usah mengelak."

"Ti..Tidak benar, kami berdua tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi sebentar, bisa kau menjaga hinata sementara aku pergi ?"

"Baiklah, memangnya kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau beli makanan sebentar."

"Baiklah, tenang saja, pacarmu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap ruka sambil senyum-senyum jahil.

Tanpa di sadari Hinata mendengar suara mereka dari dalam.

"Naruto-kun."

…

…

…

Ramen.  
"Sepertinya ramen makanan yang cocok untuk cuaca yang dingin seperti di tempat ini.." gumam naruto sebelum masuk kekedai yang bertuliskan tulisan tersebut.

"Paman , aku pesan 2 porsi yang masih hangat dibungkus ya !" ucap naruto kepada penjaga kedai.

"Maaf, kami tidak melayani ninja dari desa lain." Ucap penjaga toko.

"Heh .. Baiklah kalau begitu?" Naruto bingung, sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu keluar dari kedai

"Di..Dia kan …" ucap salah satu pengunjung kedai.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak kenal ? Dia kan Uzumaki naruto."

"APA ! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi.."

_Diluar kedai.._

"Kenapa ya orang-orang disini , tidak ada yang ramah kepada orang luar." Gumam Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei, anak muda. Tunggu !" Ucap penjaga toko berlari sambil berlari kepada naruto.

"Heh," Naruto berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang berlari dari dalam kedai kearahnya.

"Hoi, Tunggu !" orang itu masih tetap berlari.

"Kenapa orang itu, datebayo.." gumam naruto.

"Hah, Hah, Hah, Anak muda, ini untukmu." Ucap orang tersebut lalu memberikan sekantung plastic yang berisi 2 porsi ramen yang kelihatan masih hangat.

"Terimakasih.. Heh, ta..tapi tadi kau bilang.." ucap naruto sambil menerima kantung plastic tersebut.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda " ucap orang tersebut.

"Ba..Baiklah, berapa ryo semuanya ?"

"Tidak perlu bayar, Anggap saja ini bentuk ucapan terimakasihku karena telah menyelamatkan putriku." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Heh.. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.?" naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Putriku adalah seorang kunoichi yang ikut ke medan perang saat itu, dia bilang dia diselamatkan olehmu."

"Hahahaha, itu biasa saja, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Ucap naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hahahaha. Bukankah memang seharusnya bergitu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap openjaga kedai tersebut kepada naruto sambil tertawa.

"DIMANA ! DIMANA UZUMAKI NARUTO !" Ucap seseorang yang muncul dari dalam bangunan besar, bersamaan dengan beberapa kerumunan orang yang muncul pada waktu yang bersamaan dari dalam bangunan tersebut.

"ITU DIA DISANA !" Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari kedai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah naruto.

"Itu dia , Hei ! Uzumaki-san, tunggu kami !" teriak kerumunan tersebut.

"Hehe, apalagi ini." Ucap naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka fans-fans mu uzumaki-san."

"Eeee, sebaiknya aku pergi, terimakasih , paman." Ucap naruto sambil ambil langkah seribu menghindari kerumunan-kerumunan tersebut.

…

…

…

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"masuk."

"Nona Shizune, Tsunade sama ada ?"

"Tsunade sama sedang pergi , ada perlu apa ?" ucap shizune yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan ini.." ucap sakura sambil menunjukan Akar Gingseng yang dibawanya.

"Oh, Letakan saja disitu." Ucap shizune lalu menunjuk sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ok, Baiklah , Ngomong-ngomong kemana Sensei pergi ?" tanya sakura mengenai kepergian gurunya Tsunade.

"Beliau pergi ke Suna, untuk beberapa hari. Aku sedang sibuk , ngobrolnya nanti-nanti saja." Ucap shizune tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menggunung.

"Em, Baiklah."Ucap Sakura , lalu meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

_Diluar ruangan Hokage._

"Kau sudah selesai ?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucap sakura setelah keluar dari ruangan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak sasuke.

"Emm, Okay."

_Di depan rumah sakura._

"Baiklah , kau sudah sampai." Ucap sasuke

"Terimakasih ya , Sasuke-kun " ucap sakura

"Hm" ucap sasuke lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat sasuke yang menjauh dari kediamanya.

lalu sakura teringat akan sesuatu .

"Sasuke-kun , jangan lupa nanti malam ya ?!" teriak sakura.

Mendengar teriakan sakura , sasuke menoleh, lalu kembali berjalan.

…

…

…

"Hei ! Tunggu !" Teriak kerumunan masa yang mengejar-ngejar naruto.

"Huh, Huh, Huh, Sedikit lagi." Pikir naruto yang berlari di koridor rumah sakit tempat hinata dirawat.

"Hei, Kalian ini rumah sakit , jangan berisik ! Cepat keluar !" ucap Keamanan Rumah sakit

"Tapi disana ada Uzumaki.." ucap salahsatu orang dari kerumunan masa tersebut.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat pergi !" ucap keamanan tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sejenis Tonfa.

Jderrrr…

"Huh, Huh , Huh, hampir saja hidupku tamat." Ucap naruto sedikit Berlebihan. Sambil menahan Pintu kamar ruang rawat hinata.

"Kau sudah kembali. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu , selamat bersenang-senang. Ja…" Ucap Ruka tiba-tiba lalu keluar dari ruang rawat hinata, meninggalkan hinata dengan naruto.

"Hei, Tunggu dulu !" ucap naruto berusaha menghentikan ruka, mengacuhkan hinata yang terus-terusan memandang naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa .

"Padahal aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih." Gumam Naruto.

"Hoi, Hinata, Lihat aku bawa apa." Ucap naruto sambil menunjukan kantung plastic yang dia bawa.

"maaf ya hinata , Cuma ini yang bisa kudapat."Ucap naruto dengan senyumnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum

"Ayo duduklah, kau tidak bisa makan kalau tetap berbaring seperti itu ." ucap naruto sambil membantu hinata bangkit.

"Nah sekarang , ayo buka mulutnya, !" Ucap naruto seraya mengarahkan sumpit nya ke mulut hinata.  
Hinata hanya menurut saja, mungkin karna dirinya memang sedang lapar sekali.

"Awas, Kereta datang ! Buka terowongan !" ucap naruto pada suapan berikutnya.  
mendatangkan senyum sumringah dari hinata..

_Beberapa saat kemudian_…

Tok..Tok..Tok.

"Masuk," ucap naruto.

Lalu masuklah dua orang berpakaian ala ninja khusus/ Anbu Negara Kiri..

"Anda Uzumaki naruto ?" tanya salah seorang tersebut .

"Iya , benar , ada apa ?"

"Nona Mizukage meminta anda untuk keruanganya, sekarang." Ucap orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," ucap naruto seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah tempat rawat hinata. Tetapi tanganya ditahan oleh hinata .

"Jangan lama-lama." Ucap hinata kepada naruto dengan senyumnya.  
Kaget ? jelas, naruto sangat kaget , karena tidak biasanya hinata cukup 'berani' seperti itu,  
kenapa 'berani'? karena dia sangat tau , untuk berbicara denganya saja hinata sangat malu, apalagi sampai memegang lenganya ? dan anehnya wajahnya tidak memerah saat itu. bukankah sangat aneh ?

"Ba..Baiklah , aku tidak akan lama." Ucap naruto tergagap sambil senyum-senyum gaje karena kaget melihat perubahan hinata yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

"Ayo tuan uzumaki, anda sudah ditunggu." Ucap salah seorang ninja tersebut.  
Dijawab anggukan oleh naruto lalu mengikuti langkah 2 orang ninja tersebut meninggalkan ruang rawat hinata.

_..._

_.…_

_.…_

_Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Hokage kepada shikamaru ?_

_Apakah kencan sakura dan sasuke akan berjalan lancar ?_

_Ada apa dengan hinata sebenarnya ?_

_Tunggu kelanjutanya , di chapter selanjutnya ya !  
_

_Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca…  
Review Pelase …_

_R Darlis R _


	8. Chapter 8

**Rangkaian Kata chapter 8  
**….

….

….

_Di salah satu rumah di Konohagakure._

"Wah, akhirnya sampai juga dirumah, Huah !" ucap sakura sambil merebahkan badanya di kasur kamarnya .

"Emm, Kira-kira bagaimana ya acara nanti malam, Jadi tidak sabar " pikir sakura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Kyaaaaa…." Sakura teriak-teriak Gaje sambil meremas-remas Gulingnya, membayangkan kencannya nanti.

Tinggalkan sakura yang masih sibuk dengan bayang-bayang kencanya.

_Dijalan setapak didesa konoha…._

"Hoi sasuke" teriak seorang pria bermasker berambut abu-abu melawan gaya gravitasi ,dari atas dahan pohon. Yang diteriaki hanya menoleh.

"Kakashi sensei" ucap sasuke. Kakashi melompat turun dari dahan pohon , lalu mendekati sasuke.

"Hoi, sasuke, kau dari mana saja ?" ucap Hatake kakashi .

"Aku baru selesai misi , ada apa ?"

"Ano, aku mau minta tolong untuk ikut aku nanti malam ."

"Kemana ?"

"Kita ke makam desa."

" Apa kau sudah gila, malam-malam ke makam."

"Kau bisa atau tidak ?" tanya kakashi sekali lagi. Dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"aku tidak bisa , Aku ada kencan ?"

"A..Apa ? tadi kau bilang apa ?" Kakashi teriak tidak percaya .

"Aku ada kencan, kenapa ? ada yang salah ?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka dengan perempuan ? Hahahahaha " tawa kakashi menggelegar  
Yang ditertawakan hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan kakashi yang masih tertawa sambil berguling-guling ditanah.  
Tanpa sasuke ketahui, Kakashi tersenyum misterius diujung tawanya.

….

….

….

Di salah satu kamar rawat rumah sakit Kirigakure.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa sudah baikan ?" tanya naruto, yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawat hinata.

"Aku sudah lebih baikan sekarang Naruto-kun." Kata hinata sembari menurunkan kaki-kakinya ke bawah ranjang. Dan kelihatanya hinata sudah sehat sekarang

"Hei hinata, tebak aku bawa apa ?" ucap naruto sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

"Entahlah, memangnya naruto-kun bawa apa ?" tanya hinata, Yang sekarang sedang pada posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ayolah , tebak dulu .." ucap naruto dengan nada manja.  
_Byakugan.._  
"E..Eto, naruto-kun , sebuah Kotak" ucap hinata.  
"Apa ? Kau tau darimana ?" tanya naruto dengan wajah bodohnya.  
pertanyaan yang bodoh dan tidak berakal menginggat hinata barusaja menggunakan byakuganya.

"Ah sudahlah, tidak penting . yang penting aku bawa kabar baik untukmu." Ucap naruto. Seraya memasukan kotak yang dia bawa kedalam sakunya.

"Kabar apa ? naruto –kun ?" tanya hinata ingin tau

"Kata dokter, kau sudah boleh pulang hinata !" ucap naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu ." Ucap hinata, dengan wajah agak lesu.

"E..ee , Knapa hinata ? Kamu tidak senang ?" tanya naruto.

"Ti..tidak , aku senang." Ucap hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"E.. Baiklah aku siapkan barang-barangmu dulu ya ?!" naruto menawarkan bantuanya menyiapkan barang-barang bawaan hinata.  
Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

_Beberapa menit kemudian.._

"Hinata , barang-barangmu sudah siap." Ucap naruto sambil memberikan ransel milik hinata ke empunya. Disambut anggukan oleh hinata.

"Naruto-kun, memangnya kamu sudah memeberikan Kristal yang kita dapat kepada mizukage ?" tanya hinata dengan wajah penuh tanyanya.

"Sudah, tenang saja hinata, semua beres, Kotak ini adalah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, atas apa yang menimpamu ini ."

"Memang apa isinya ?" tanya hinata,

"Eeee… Sebenarnya mizukage meminta agar kita membukanya saat sudah sampai didesa." Ucap naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tapi biarlah hinata ,itu tidak penting , ayo kita pulang !" ucap naruto dengan semangat  
dijawab dengan anggukan oleh hinata, dan merekapun meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

…

…

…

"Jadi begitulah ." ucap wanita rambut pirang kepada pria berambut nanas .

"dan satu lagi,kau harus ada tetap berada di desa ini selagi acara masih berlangsung" tambah tsunade selaku hokage

"Wah , saya ucapkan Selamat Kazekage-sama." Ucap shikamaru.

"Terimakasih ," ucap gaara dingin.

"Jadi , kapankah acaranya akan dimulai ?" tanya shikamaru .

"acaranya akan dimulai setelah para tamu undangan dari Negara-Negara besar sudah datang." Ucap salah seorang penasehat gaara .

"Kak, bisa kemari sebentar.." ucap gaara kepada kakanya ,Temari.  
temari pun mendekat kepada gaara , lebih tepatnya mendekatkan telinganya ke gaara.

"Kak , bisa ajak Shikamaru keliling , selagi acaranya belum dimulai." Bisik gaara kepada temari.  
dijawab anggukan dari temari

"Konoha no Shikamaru, kalau anda mau,anda bisa istirahat atau jalan-jalan sebentar selagi acara belum dimulai? Biar kakaku yang menemani." Ucap gaara .

"Baiklah kalau begitu , ini tanduk rusa yang anda minta ." ucap shikamaru seraya memberikan tanduk rusa hasil buruanya bersama temari kepada asisten gaara.

Temari berjalan melalui shikamaru kearah pintu ruangan, tanpa berkata sedikitpun .

'Wanita itu…' pikir shikamaru agak sebal.

…

…

…

"Heem, Aku akan keluar sebentar ." ucap sai .

"Ehh, aku ikut ya .? " tanya ino.

"Boleh , kenapa tidak ?" ucap sai yang berarti iya.

Ditengah desa Sunagakure saat ini sangat ramai akan shinobi yang berlalu-lalang, bukan karena akan ada Perang besar ninja kembali , tapi untuk merayakan hari pernikahan pemimpin besar mereka , Gaara.

"Wow, Ramai sekali tempat ini." Ucap ino kaget.

"Iya , ramai sekali . ada apa ya ?" ucap sai

Dua wajah bingung ditengah keramaian.

"Hei , Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini ." ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundak ino dari belakang.

"Lho , Shika , kenapa kau juga bisa ada disini ?" tanya Ino kepada orang yang barusan menepuk pundaknya yang kita ketahui bernama shikamaru.

"Ano, aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi gabungan bersama wanita ini." Ucap shikamaru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk temari yang kelihatan cuek-cuek bebek.

"Kalian sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini ? bukankah kalian bilang kalian ada misi di Kumogakure ?" shikamaru bertanya kembali.

"itu , misi kami untuk mengantar Raikage dari kumogakure ke desa ini." Potong sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong , Kenapa disini ramai sekali ?" tanya ino kepada shikamaru.

"Oh, itu , jadi begini …."

…

…

…

5 Jam sebelum 'kencan' SasuSaku

"Emm, kira-kira aku pakai baju apa ya ?" pikir sakura. Sambil pilih-pilih tumpukan pakaian miliknya dari dalam lemari pakaian.

"Sakura ?! kau sedang apa ? cepat dan bantu ibu sebentar .." teriak ibunya luar kamar sakura.

"Iya bu sebentar lagi…" teriak sakura.

"Cepat !" teriak ibunya lagi ..  
Karna takut dibilang anak durhaka , maka ia menunda acara 'pilih-pilih'nya dan segera menemui ibunya yang dari tadi memanggilnya.

_Dikamar apartment sasuke.._

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Ya , Tunggu."ucap sasuke.

Cklek..

"Sensei , ada apa ? kan sudah kubilang nanti malam aku ada acara." Ucap sasuke kepada gurunya, kakashi, tanpa bergerak dari depan pintu masuk apartmentnya.

"Oh , tidak , aku kesini bukan untuk memintamu hal itu , tapi.." ucap Kakashi menggantung..

"…." Sasuke menunggu kata-kata kakashi yang menggantung,

"Ini , " ucap kakashi singkat .

"Make out tactics ?" gumam sasuke.

"Bukankah ini…" ucapan sasuke terhenti karena orang yang mau ditanya keburu hilang.

'Kemana orang itu ?' pikir sasuke.

'Aneh .'

….

…..

…..

"Kalian hanya kami antar sampai disini." Ucap Ruka yang masih diutus untuk mengantar naruto dan hinata ke perbatasan Kirigakure.

"Arigatou." Ucap hinata.

"Eee, Hinata. Ayo pulang, terimakasih sekali lagi" ajak naruto. Lalu beranjak pergi dengan hinata meninggalkan wilayah kirigakure

"Hoi, Naruto-san, jaga hinata-san baik-baik ya " ucap ruka sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada hinata.

Mendengar teriakan ruka naruto dan hinata berhenti lalu menghadap kearah suara

"Yosh, serahkan padaku." Ucap naruto semangat tidak lupa cengiran rubahnya.  
Hinata tiba-tiba memerah mukanya kembali , entah karna sebab apa.

…

….

….

Skip time…

Tap…Tap…Tap  
2 orang ninja sedang berlompat-lompatan dari dahan kedahan pohon lain..

Setelah melewati waktu yang panjang, akhirnya hinata dan naruto tiba di wilayah Negara api, namun masih belum sampai di Ibukota Konohagakure.  
Salahkan saja naruto yang memiliki jutsu teleportasi jarak jauh tapi tidak menggunakanya dari awal perjalanan.

Canggung , itulah kata yang bisa mengambarkan keadaan dua muda-mudi itu ketika berdua, naruto yang biasanya hiperaktif namun kali ini seolah kehilangan seluruh kosa-kosa katanya.  
Hinata ? jangan ditanya , dia sangat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya bila berhadapan dengan naruto.

"Yosh , akhirnya , kita sampai juga kita hampir sampai" ucap naruto membuka pembicaraan

"Emm" hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Eee, hinata." Tanya naruto

"Iya, Naruto-kun ?" hinata menoleh kearah naruto.

"Setelah ini, kau ada rencana kemana , hinata ?" tanya naruto, kemudian melihat kearah hinata.

"Aku , sepertinya hanya akan pulang kerumah saja." Ucap hinata tidak lepas memandang naruto.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Memangnya , Naruto-kun sendiri setelah ini akan kemana ?" tanya hinata.

"Oh, aku, a..aku juga ingin pulang saja , sudah hampir 2 hari aku tidak mandi. Hehe." Ucap naruto sambil tertawa renyah  
Hinata tersenyum manis.

Setelah percakapan barusan , munculah kecanggungan itu lagi, yang mungkin karena mereka sudah kehabisan kata-kata, atau Malu ? mungkin.  
Kadang waktu , terlihat naruto yang curi-curi pandang melihat hinata, begitupun sebaliknya.  
Saat itu terlihat 2 orang muda-mudi yang sedang lompat-lompat di dahan dengan senyum terpatri dimasing-masing wajah mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

...

…

…

"Hoi, kalian !? cepat kemari !" teriak seseorang berambut abu-abu dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Hoi, ada apa ? Kakashi-sensei ?" jawab orang yang dipanggil.  
orang yang dipanggil berserta teman-temanya yang juga dipanggil berjalan mendekati kakashi.

"Aku ada kabar untuk kalian ." ucap kakashi setelah ketiga orang yang dipanggil mendekat kearah dirinya.

"Pasti ada buku Hentai keluaran terbaru ?!" ucap asal orang yang dipanggil tersebut.

"Ada produk kripik kentang terbaru ?" jawab seorang berbadan besar disebelahnya.

"Bu..Bukan itu , tapi yang pasti kalian suka." Ucap kakashi sambil senyum-senyum dibalik maskernya.

"lalu kabar apa ? apakah penting ?" ucap orang yang dipanggil. "Guk" nyalak anjing putih besar yang dibawa orang itu.

"…" temannya yang berjaket hijau hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

"Jadi begini.." ucap kakashi sambil memeberi isyarat kepada dua orang itu agar mendekatkan telinga mereka kepadanya.

"Call of duty"

….

….

….

Taman Desa Konohagakure  
07:20 PM

"Lama sekali orang itu.." ucap sasuke sambil bersender dibawah pohon besar yang sebenarnya agak keluar dari kebiasaanya yang agak pendiam.

"Sasuke…!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan .

"Hosh..Hosh.. Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu." Ucap sakura sambil mengatur nafas karena habis berlari.

"Kita mau kemana ?" tanya sasuke dingin.

"Emm, Aku punya ide , ayo ikut aku.." ajak sakura sambil menarik lengan sasuke menjauh dari taman konoha.

_Sementara itu.._

B :"Bug kepada BossLeader … Bug kepada BossLeader , ganti.."

BL :"Masuk Bug."

B :"Target mulai bergerak, Ganti."

BL :"Dimengerti, Out."

_Krssssss.._

BL :"BossLeader kepada stinky… BossLeader kepada Stinky , ganti"

S : "Masuk"

BL :"Target menuju kearahmu, harap ikuti target"

S : "Dimengerti, Out."

…

…

…

"Huah , Akhirnya kita selesai juga .." ucap naruto sambil merentangkan tangan lebar lebar.

"Iya." Ucap hinata

Naruto dan hinata baru saja keluar dari kantor hokage untuk melapor perihal misi mereka kepada hokage namun harus diwakilkan dengan asisten hokage , shizune , dikarenakan Godaime yang sedang tidak ada ditempat.

"Emm, Hinata , mau kuantar ?" tanya naruto .

"Tidak usah , Naruto-kun. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap hinata tanpa gagap tidak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hinata , aku tidak keberatan. hehe" Ucap naruto sambil tertawa garing.

_Didepan pintu gerbang kediaman klan Hyuga…_

"Naruto-kun , terimakasih ya .." ucap hinata dengan tanpa melupakan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, sama-sama , Hinata." Kata naruto

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang." Seseorang muncul dari dalam kediaman Hyuga.

"Ah, Iya , Tou-san." Ucap hinata menunduk hormat kepada ayahnya.

"Ayo masuk ." ucap hiashi mengajak hinata masuk kerumah, hinata menurut saja.

"Knapa kau masih disini ?!" ucap hiashi kepada naruto.

"Eh, itu .." ucap naruto bingung mau jawab apa.

"Sudah sana pulang !?" ucap hiashi kali ini dengan nada agak ditekan.

"Ayah…" protes hinata, karena mendengar kata-kata hiashi kepada naruto,  
itu bukti jadi pahlawan, belum tentu akan dihormati semua orang.

"Ba..Baiklah , aku pulang , Ja , Hinata ,.." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum, membungkuk hormat kepada hiashi lalu berlari pulang.

"Ja, Naruto-kun" ucap hinata sangat pelan, bahkan karna pelannya sehingga tidak bisa disebut ucapan.  
Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung naruto yang menjauh dan semakin menjauh, lalu menghilang digelapnya malam.

….

….

….

Di apartment naruto..  
"Segarnya !" ucap naruto yang barusaja selesai ritual pemebersihan diri alias mandi.

Kruuukk (bunyi perut tanda lapar)  
"Lapar." Ucap naruto singkat.

"Yah , aku lupa, kalau aku belum belanja persediaan." Naruto kecewa karena mendapati lemari persediaanya kosong.

"Kira-kira Tempat paman teuchi masih buka tidak ya ?" naruto pikir-pikir.

"Yosh , sudah kuputuskan ." ucap naruto semangat ,

…

Tap….tap….tap  
bunyi langkah kaki naruto yang berjalan santai pada malam hari jalanan konoha yang sepi.

Setelah sudah mendekati kedai ramen langgananya yang baru..  
baru ? jelas, kedai baru karena kedai yang lama sudah rata dengan tanah saat penyerangan pain kekonoha.  
"Huh, Kalau saja persediaan ramenku masih ada , pasti aku tidak perlu jalan malam-malam ke warung ramen kalau hanya untuk makan." Naruto ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya dia memasuki kedai ramen tersebut.

"Paman, aku pesan ramennya, Sa.." ucapan naruto terhenti karena kaget dengan seseorang yang berada disana.

"Hinata.." ucap naruto kaget.  
yang sedang duduk di kursi kedai sambil menikmati ramen dihadapanya.

"Naruto-kun." Jawab hinata singkat, lalu mengentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Kau sedang apa disini ? memangnya kau tidak istirahat dulu hinata ?" pertanyaan naruto yang kelewat bodoh , kan tidak mungkin hinata ke warung ramen untuk membeli kertas peledak ?  
kita lupakan saja kebodohan naruto sejenak…

"Aku ingin makan ramen, Naruto-kun, kebetulan aku sedang lapar sekarang" Jawab hinata panjang tidak lupa dengan senyumnya, tidak tampak lagi kata-kata gagap yang keluar dari bibir hinata bila berhadapan dengan naruto,  
bingung, itulah yang ada dipikiran naruto saat ini.

"Mau kutemani.." ucap naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah hinata.  
hinata tidak menjawab , hanya mengangguk saja dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"Paman aku pesan satu ya.." ucap naruto kepada paman teuchi.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ini , Naruto" ucap paman teuchi seraya menyodorkan ramen pesanan naruto .

"Yosh,Terimakasih paman." Ucap naruto sambil memainkan sumpit miliknya keudara.

"Naruto-kun."

"Iya , hinata." Naruto yang baru saja ingin memulai acara makannya terpaksa terhenti.

"Maafkan , atas sikap ayahku tadi ya." Ucap hinata sambil menunduk, menatap mangkuk ramen miliknya

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa hinata , ayahmu itu sayang kepadamu , hingga ia sungguh protective kepadamu." Ucap naruto seraya mengalihkan pandanganya ke atap-atap kedai (menerawang).

"Naruto-kun" gumam hinata, seraya menolehkan wajahnya kearah naruto, namun tidak dapat didengar naruto.

"Tidak sepertiku, kau itu gadis yang sungguh beruntung hinata, banyak orang yang perhatian kepadamu."  
"Banyak orang yang ingin selalu bersamamu.."  
"Tidak seperti aku, mungkin hanya Ayah dan ibuku saja yang menyayangiku. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang menemaniku kalau sendirian , tapi itu juga kalau ada misi dari hokage. Hahaha"ucap naruto seraya memejamkan matanya sambil menerawang ,lalu tertawa renyah di akhir kata-katanya.  
Hinata tidak dapat melepas pandanganya pada sosok disebelahnya.  
seakan terhipnotis dengan kata-kata naruto yang barusan.

"Hehehe, Ayo kita makan lagi , Hinata." Ajak naruto seraya menghadapkan wahanya kearah mangkuk ramen miliknya, tanpa berpaling melihat wajah hinata. , namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya  
Merasa tidak ada respon dari orang yang disebelah, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesebelah, dan mendapati hinata yang terdiam mematung menatap dirinya.

"Lho, Hinata… Hinata.." naruto memainkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah hinata bermaksud menyadarkan hinata dari lamunanya.

Hinata tersenyum ditengah-tengah lamunanya.  
Melihat hal tersebut sontak naruto bingung,  
karna bingung , ia goyang-goyangkan saja pundak hinata

'Naruto-kun,'

'Kau.'

'Aku ingin seperti dirimu'

'Aku ingin bersamamu'

'bukan untuk sementara,'

' tapi untuk selamanya,'

' Naruto-kun'  
lagi-lagi hinata tersenyum.

"Hoi, Hinata, kau kenapa."

"Ah, Nani ?"  
hinata kaget..

"Hinata, kau kenapa ? apakah kata-kataku menyinggung perasaanmu ?" tanya naruto , khawatir.

"Ti..tidak, aku baik-baik saja, naruto-kun"

"Oh, baiklah , ayo kita lanjutkan hinata , nanti ramenya jadi dingin." Ucap naruto. Lalu memulai acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Haiik.." hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu juga melanjutkan acara makannya.

Samar-samar terlihat hinata yang tersenyum lembut seraya menatap wajah naruto yang sedang makan ramen untuk sekilas.  
'Suatu saat akan kubuktikan, kalau kau tidak sendirian lagi. Naruto-kun'

…

…

…

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingat tempat ini ?"

"Ini," jawab sasuke.

"Ya, ini tempat dimana kau dan aku berpisah saat itu."

"Kukira tempat ini rata dengan tanah." Ucap sasuke asal.

"Tidak , tempat ini tidak terkena dampak serangan pain saat itu." Ucap sakura menerawang.

Sasuke dan sakura sedang berada di taman tempat mereka berpisah dahulu , saat dimana sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi bersama orochimaru.

"Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah ini," sakura memberikan sesuatu kepada sasuke, yang ternyata headbrand konoha tetapi berbeda dengan milik lama sasuke.  
memang sehabis sasuke kembali kedesa saat perang berakhir, ia belum sempat mengenakan headbrand konoha , karna memang ia tidak ingat untuk mengenakanya.

"Ini." Jawab sasuke sambil menerima pemberian sakura.

"Pakailah .Itu tanda kalau kau merupakan ninja konoha, dan.." ucapan sakura mengantung, sakura menunduk dalam.  
Sasuke menunggu kata-kata sakura.

_Cletak. Krssss.. Krsss… krsss_

"Hei,siapa disana !" sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya.  
sakura juga mengeluarkan kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Gawat !"

…

…

…

11:30 PM  
Jalan setapak desa konoha.

Tap. Tap. Tap  
Dua orang muda mudi sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Ehm , Ehm.."

"Hinata , kau dengar sesuatu ?" naruto clingak-clinguk mencari sumber suara. Hinata hanya diam saja mendengarkan arah datangnya suara.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk " suara gaje yang lebih parah muncul kembali.

"Hoy !Siapa disana ?" teriak naruto , sambil tunjuk-tunjuk gang gelap dan sempit.

Tap.. tap.. tap

"Tidak berjalan-jalan ditengah malam, Hinata-sama." Suara baritone yang sangat dikenal ditelinga hinata,

"Neiji-nii" ucap hinata.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini bersama hinata , naruto." Neiji bersuara datar bertanya kepada naruto.

"Memang sedang apalagi kalau bukan kencan." Lanjut suara wanita yang muncul dari balik badan neiji.

"Ti..tidak , Aku tidak sedang.." ucapan hinata terhenti karena disela oleh suara lain.

"Sudahlah , mumpung mereka masih muda , lanjutkan , Naruto-kun. " Ucap seorang pria berambut klimis beralis tebal dari atas pohon yang berada di dekat naruto, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah naruto.

"Tu..Tu..Tunggu dulu, kalian jangan salah paham , aku dan hinata tidak.." ucap naruto mengelak.

"Yosh, Aku jadi teringat saat mudaku dulu…" teriak semangat seorang pria yang mirip dengan pemuda yang barusan ,hanya saja lebih tua yang berada tepat disebelah pemuda berambut klimis yang barusan berbicara.

"Awas kau naruto , kalau sampai kau berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada hinata , aku akan.." neiji mengepalkan tanganya.

"Tunggu , jangan salah sangka aku dan Hinata tidak ada .." naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karna mulutnya seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

"tidak ada apa ? tidak ada apa naruto ? jawab ?" neiji mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang.

"Aku.. Aku..Aku.." naruto menarik lengan hinata , membawa lari hinata dari sepupunya yang terkenal 'Hyper protective'.

"Hei , tunggu !" neiji hampir saja mengejar mereka , kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menghalangi langkah neiji , pasti dia sudah mengejar mereka.

"Sudahlah , seperti kau tidak pernah muda saja .." ucap orang yang menghalangi langkah neiji, tenten

"Memangnya aku sudah tua ?"

….

….

….

S :"Stinky kepada BossLeader.. hosh.. hosh.."

S :"Stinky kepada BossLeader … Hosh."

BL :"Masuk Stinky.."

S :"Hosh.. hosh..Penyamaran hampir terbongkar, butuh pengalihan .. ganti"

BL :"Dimengerti , Segera menjauh dari TKP , ganti"

S :"Dimengeri, Out."

Krsssss

BL :"BossLeader kepada BigDaddy. Ganti"

BD :"Masuk"

BL :"Stinky butuh pengalihan , ganti"

BD :"Lokasi ? , ganti"

BL :"Lokasi B. Ganti"

BD :"Dimengerti , On the way, Out"

_Didepan gerbang kediaman Klan Hyuga_  
"Hinata , kita sudah sampai."

"Emm, Iya , terimakasih naruto-kun.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gerbang klan hyuga  
begitupun hinata juga berjalan berniat memasuki rumahnya.

Baru sebentar naruto berjalan meninggalkan gerbang kediaman hyuga, ia berbalik.  
begitupula hinata sebelum ia menutup pintu gerbang hyuga , Ia menatap kearah naruto.

Kedua Iris biru dan lavender itu bertemu.  
Naruto tertawa renyah, hinata tersenyum.

"Ja, Hinata" naruto melambaikan tanganya.

"Ja, Naruto-kun" jawab hinata pelan. Tetapi juga melambaikan tanganya.

Naruto kemudian berbalik arah lagi lalu berlari meninggalkan gerbang kediaman hyuga.  
samar-samar naruto tersenyum ditengah kegelapan malam.

"Mimpi indah , Hinata."

…

…

…

Halo semua, jumpa lagi dengan saya  
Ridwan DARLIS rahtomo

Kalau kalian suka kelanjutanya silahkan review untuk kelanjutanya.

Saya terima kritik dan saran pembaca semua.  
note :pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca.

Salam saya …

Assallamuallaikum


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is Mine !

Warning : Typo, OOC, Bahasa baku, tidak jelas dan bikin pusing.

Genre : Adventure & Romance

Author : Ridwan 'Darlis' Rahtomo

Rangkaian kata chapter 9

…

…

…

Jdeer.. Jdeer .. Jdeer  
suara kembang api bergema di sekitar langit desa, desa suna lebih tepatnya.

Ratusan warga desa dan shinobi-shinobi degara pasir terlihat berkumpul disekitar gedung kazekage untuk menikmati acara hiburan pernikahan pemimpin mereka , Gaara.  
sedangkan para kage dari negara-negara besar dan kecil sedang mengobrol ringan dengan pemimpin Negara-negara lainya seraya menikmati acara tersebut.  
setelah sebelumnya pada sore harinya Gaara dan Matsuri sudah melangsungkan prosesi pernikahan mereka.

"Hei , Kemana mereka semua ?" ucap ino yang sedang kebingungan.

"Entahlah , mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan ?" Ucap shikamaru yang terlihat sedang membawa permen kapas berwarna hijau.

"Aneh, knapa mereka tiba-tiba bisa hilang ?"

"Entahlah , bukankah dari tadi aku bersamamu ?." Ucap shikamaru

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak tahu." Ino berlari kebingungan sambil clingak-clinguk mencari batang hidung orang yang ia cari.

"Hoi, Tu.." ucapan shikamaru terhenti, lalu berfikir dalam hati.

'Sebaiknya aku juga mencarinya'

…

…

…

"Hei , siapa disana !" teriak sakura.  
sasuke terlihat tenang saja, sepertinya memang dia sudah mencurigai kalau ada orang yang sedang memata-matainya, namun tidak berbahaya menurut perasaanya.

"Gawat."  
perlahan-lahan orang asing itu mundur dari tempatnya semula, lalu melarikan diri.

"Hoi, jangan lari !" sakura mengejar orang misterius tersebut.  
orang tersebut melarikan diri dengan melompat-lompat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain, begitu pula sakura yang saat ini sedang mengejarnya.  
sedangkan sasuke hanya berjalan dengan gaya santainya karna memang sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

BD :"BigDady kepada stinky, kereta dalam perjalanan, kuulangi, kereta dalam perjalanan."

S :"Dimengerti, out."  
lalu orang misterius tersebut menutup WalkieTalkienya

Setelah kejar-kejaran yang sengit..

"Kena kau !"  
Chaaa  
sakura melancarkan serangan skala menengahnya kearah orang misterius yang ia kejar.  
seketika itu pula orang yang barusan dihajar terpelanting kearah tiang listik .

"Argh… Sial..Sakit sekali" umpat orang misterius tersebut seraya mengelus-elus pipinya yang malang.

"Kau ?!, kenapa kau lari ?!, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" sakura membuka topeng yang digunakan orang misterius tersebut

Krssss

BD :"BigDady kepada BossLeader, ganti"

BL :"Masuk , ganti"

BD :"Stinky tertangkap boss, ganti"

BL :"Segera tinggalkan lokasi, ganti."

BD :"Bagaimana dengan Stinky boss ?, ganti."

BL :"Semoga arawahnya diterima di akhirat sana, Out."

BD :"Dimengerti, Out"

Krssss (sfx : HT signal)

"KIBA !"

…

…

…

"Eh, itu bukankah ?"

"Sai.." gumam ino saat melihat sai yang terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di bukit tidak jauh dari lokasi pesta kembang api.

"Sai, sedang apa ? kenapa sendirian saja ?" ucap ino seraya memposisikan duduk disebelah sai yang terlihat sedang menggoreskan kuas pada permukaan kanvas.

"Kalau sedang melukis , aku terbiasa sendiri." Ucap sai tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada kanvas didepanya.

"Oh, begitu." Ino hanya mengangguk,

"Kau tidak menikmati pestanya ? kemana shikamaru ?" tanya sai.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ?" tanya ino mulai bingung sekaligus mengerti (?) tingkah sai..

_FlashBack : on….._

"Hoi, Ino, bisa ikut aku sebentar ?" ucap shikamaru kepada ino.

"Baiklah, tidak lama kan ?" tanya ino.

"Sudahlah , jangan banyak tanya." Ucap shikamaru seraya menarik lengan ino menjauh dari kawan-kawan mereka yang lain.

"Knapa kita ditinggal ?" ucap sai bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Entahlah" Temari yang merasa ditanya menjawab datar, lalu juga pergi meninggalkan sai sendirian.

"Em ?"  
meninggalkan sai sendirian ditengah kerumunan shinobi desa suna yang sedang berpesta.

_Flashback : off…._

"Entahlah, aku hanya bertanya." Ucap sai datar seraya menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya, lalu merapikan perelengkapan melukis miliknya.

"Kau cemburu ya ?" tanya ino sambil menyeringai didepan wajah sai .

"Apa maskudmu ?" tanya balik sai, Sai sudah hampir selesai merapikan seluruh peralatan melukisnya

"Emangnya apa lagi namanya kalau bukan cemburu ?" ucap ino dengan penekanan pada kata cemburu

"Sudahlah," sai berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan ino sendirian.

"Hei, tunggu, kau mau kemana ?" ucap ino seraya berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Hei, sai, tungg.." ucapan ino terhenti karna merasa kakinya menendang sesuatu.

'Buku ? pasti milik sai.' Ucap ino dalam hati  
perlahan ino membaca cover buku yang diketahui milik sai tersebut.

'About Her'

"Judul macam apa ini ?" pikir ino pertama kali saat membaca judul buku tersebut.  
perlahan ino mulai membuka halaman awal buku tersebut.  
tidak ada tulisan disana, hanya ada gambar.  
itu gambar wajah milik sai, ino mulai berfikir, "mungkin semacam buku gambar"

Betapa terkejutnya ino saat membalik halaman selanjutnya, yang ia lihat adalah gambar sketsa wajah dirinya.  
diterpa rasa kebingungan (?) dia mulai membalik halaman berikutnya,  
terlihat sketsa ino yang sedang merapikan kumpulan bunga-bunga.  
di halaman sebelahnya terlihat sketsa ino yang sedang menyapa para pelanggan toko bunga miliknya, sepertinya sketsa ini digambar oleh sai tidak jauh dari toko bunga milik keluarga yamanaka. Tapi mengapa ?  
ino hanya garuk-garuk kepala bingung.  
semakin banyak ia membuka halaman dari buku tersebut, semakin banyak pula sketsa gambar dirinya sendiri didalamnya,

"Sai…"

…

…

…

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku !? atau kau ingin merasakan ini !" ucap sakura tegas sambil menunjukan kepalan tanganya kepada Kiba yang baru saja tertangkap.

"…." Namun kiba hanya diam saja.

"Jadi kau tetap tidak mau bicara ?!" sakura bersiap memukul wajah kiba yang sudah menggangu acaranya dengan sasuke, namun tertahan oleh suara yang ia kenal..

"Sakura, hentikan." Sasuke muncul dari kegelapan jalan.

"Tapi dia sudah memata-matai kita, Sasuke !" ucap sakura tegas.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan , biarakan dia pergi." Ucap sasuke santai.

" .."

"Lepaskan dia, atau kita sudahi saja acara kita." Ancam sasuke.

"Ba..baiklah." ucap sakura seraya melepaskan genggamanya pada kerah jacket kiba.

"Kau selamat sekarang, awas kalau ketemu lagi." Ucap sakura seraya menunjukan deathglarenya kepada kiba,  
kiba langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelahnya.  
sakura dan sasuke hanya memerhatikan saja.

"Ayo, kita ke Ichiraku saja." Ucap sasuke ringan seraya berjalan santai.  
dijawab anggukan kecil oleh sakura.

…

…

…

"Ternyata disini kau rupanya…" ucap shikamaru basa-basi sambil berjalan kearah orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi  
namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya.

Menjauh dari keramaian pesta dan hiruk-pikuknya warga desa, temari memilih menyendiri ditempat yang sepi di atap gedung besar tidak jauh dari pusat pesta, agak membingungkan memang, bagaimana shikamaru bisa menemukan keberadaan temari yang ada ditempat tinggi di desa suna yang besar ?, itu Cuma rahasia tuhan, shikamaru dan penulis.

"Kau masih marah padaku ?" tanya shikamaru , sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah temari yang sibuk melamun.

"Ok, kalau kau masih marah padaku, tidak apa-apa, aku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf kepadamu…" ucapan shikamaru menggantung.

"Ini, terimalah, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf." Shikamaru memberikan Permen kapas berwarna hijau kepada temari.

"Permen kapas hijau , sama seperti bola matamu." Ucap shikamaru ngasal.  
temari menoleh sebentar, lalu mengambilnya secara kasar.

"Nah, jadi tidak marah lagi kan ?"

"menurutmu ?" temari mulai berbicara.  
'Yeah !' batin shikamaru bersorak (OOC detected)

"Terserah." Ucap shikamaru malas, karna sudah menyerah menghadapi satu hal yang namanya wanita.  
shikamaru memposisikan terlentang menghadap langit, melihat letusan-letusan kembang api yang menghiasi langit desa suna.

"Katanya mau minta maaf, harusnya kau usaha !" ucap temari lantang , karena melihat tingkah shikamaru.

"Huft, untuk apa?" ucap shikamaru lalu memejamkan mata.  
temari hanya diam saja, seperti tahu kalau shikamaru belum selesai bicara.

"kalau kau masih bisa teriak seperti barusan, dan tidak terlihat cuek seperti sebelumnya, kau tidak memeberiku maaf selamanya juga tidak apa." Ucap shikamaru , lalu menyampingkan badannya membelakangi temari.

"A..Apa maksud mu ?" ucap temari Terbata-bata seraya menatap shikamaru

"Aku ngantuk , aku mau tidur, ngobrolnya besok saja."

"Eh ?"

…

…

…

"kamar ini selalu terlihat sepi.."ucap naruto sembari duduk-duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Hoah ,Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhirkali orang bertamu kesini.."  
gumam naruto meratapi hidupnya, lebih tepatnya kesendirianya.

Itulah hidupnya, walaupun tidak sendiri dalam artian kehidupanya, dia memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya, namun kesendirian yang dimaksud adalah kesendirian yang lain , kesendirian yang hampir mampu menggoyahkan semangat juang seorang naruto.

"Mungkin, memang harus seperti ini." ucap naruto seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mungkin, semua akan berbeda besok." Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur miliknya.  
perlahan mata itu tertutup,  
tidak lama terdengar dengkuran keras dari dalam apartment milik uzumaki naruto.

…

…

…

_Di tempat peristirahatan 6atakan Ino.._

"Sai ? kau ada di dalam ?" tanya ino dari luar ruangan.

"Emm." Jawab sai menandakan ada orang didalam ruangan.

Cklekk (Sfx : pintu dibuka)

"Sai …"ucap ino lembut menyapa sai.

"Ada apa ?" jawab sai dingin, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada buku yang entah apa isinya, yang jelas ia sedang menulis sesuatu saat ini.

"Sai ,Aku ingin mengembalikan ini ?" tanya ino kepada sai seraya menyerahkan buku milik sai yang tertinggal.

"I..Itu , Ke..kenapa ada padamu ?" jawab sai gugup seraya langsung merebut buku tersebut dari tangan ino.  
lalu langsung memasukan buku tersebut kedalam tasnya,

"Biasanya orang akan berterimakasih kalau sudah ditolong.." ucap ino.

"Emm, Ba..baiklah, Te..terimakasih ino.." ucap sai terbata-bata, kelihatanya sai mulai gugup.

"Emm, sai , bisa jelaskan padaku tentang gambar-gambar dibukumu itu sai ?" ucap ino, mulai mendekat, sai mundur sedikit dari posisinya.

"Eee, a..aku tidak mengerti maksudmu ?" ucap sai.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku sai ? jangan berpura-pura, aku sudah melihat semua isi bukumu?" ino mulai mendesak sai menjelaskan tentang 'semuanya'

"A..ku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu ?" sai mulai mundur dari posisinya yang semula.

"Saai, jelaskan sekarang.. atau.." ucap ino semakin mendekat kearah sai, sai mau mundur lagi , akan tetapi langkahnya terhalang tembok dibelakangnya.  
sai sudah benar-benar terdesak.

"A..aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa …" sai menutup mata.  
ino memegang sebelah bahu sai dengan sebelah tanganya.

"Tidak bisa apa sai ?" bisik ino di sebelah telinga sai.

"Aku…Aku…Aku…"

"Kenapa sai ? 7katakan saja ." bisik ino semakin dalam pada telinga sai.

"A…Aku… aku harus pergi…."  
sai langsung berlari menyambar ransel miliknya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu begitu saja.

"Eh , mau kemana sai.. ? kenapa lari !?" teriak ino seraya berusaha menghentikan sai, namun lagi-lagi ino menemukan sesuatu lagi, mungkin karena gugup. Lagi-lagi sai meninggalkan buku miliknya begitu saja.

"Sai ?!"

…

…

…

_Di suatu ruangan yang besar didalam desa Konohagakure …_

_00:15 AM_

"Semua, berkumpul !" ucap boss leader kepada orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.  
semua orang , dari yang sedang duduk didepan meja computer, yang sedang memperhatikan layar radar , sampai yang sedang merapikan peralatan menyamar, semua berbaris didepan Bossleader.

"Malam ini, kita telah kehilangan salah satu agent kita yang terbaik, semoga arwahnya diterima disisi tuhan yang maha esa, mengheningkan cipta, dimulai." Keadaan kembali hening , orang-orang yang semua berjumlah sekitar 7 orang (5 pria,2 wanita) menunduk tanda mengheningkan cipta

"Hoi, Hoi ! kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku tadi !" kiba meluapkan kemarahanya kepada Team 'aneh'nya, seraya mendobrak pintu ruangan.

"Oh, masih hidup rupanya." Ucap bossleader asal.

"Dasar tidak setia kawan, asal tinggal saja." Ucap kiba sambil berjalan kearah kerumunan 'aneh' tersebut.

"Salahmu, kenapa bisa ketahuan." Ucap asal Shino(bug)

"Hei, hei ! kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan ! Jelas-jelas Chouji tidak jauh dari sana, kenapa dia tidak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ?!" kiba masaih marah-marah

"Maaf, tadi tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan alam, jadi aku kekamar madi dulu. Hehehe" Ucap Chouji(BigDaddy) sambil mengelus-elus perutnya

"Sudahlah, Yang penting kau dapat fotonya kan ?" ucap Kakashi (Boss leader) seraya mengulurkan tanganya tanda meminta sesuatu.

"Huh, Sial, Hampir saja aku jadi korban." Ucap kiba seraya menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital kepada kakashi.

"Yang terpenting misi kita berhasil dan organisasi kita tidak terbongkar." ucap kakashi.

"Yosh, honor kalian akan dikirim nanti, setelah foto-foto ini dicetak." Lanjut kakashi.

"Hoi, Hoi, Tapi kalau nanti ada apa-apa , pasti mereka akan mencariku lagi.." ucap kiba tidak terima,

"Itu resiko pekerjaan." Ucap kakashi.

"Ta..tapi.." kiba masih saja tidak terima.

"Chouji, bacakan pasal 5 ayat 3.." ucap kakashi kepada chouji.

"PASAL 5 AYAT 3 : Anggota 'Shinobi Comrades' yang tertangkap, dilarang membocorkan perihal organisasi walaupun nyawa jadi taruhanya." Ucap Chouji lantang seraya berdiri tegak.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. memang selalu aku yang jadi korbanya." ucap kiba seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Hahahaha.." seluruh orang disana tertawa, minus kiba, yang hanya mendecih..

…

…

…

07:30 AM

_Zzzzzzzz  
_naruto masih terbuai pada mimpi indahnya

_Tok...tok...tok_

"Hoam.,.."

Tok..tok…tok

"Huah, siapa sih pagi-pagi begini bertamu !" umpat naruto

Tok…tok….tok..

"Hoam ….Iya-iya sebentar.." ucap naruto sambil menguap lebar. Sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya dengan langkah gontai.

Cklek (Sfx: Pintu dibuka)

"Ohayou , Naruto-kun" sapa seorang wanita, sambil tersenyum manis secerah matahari pagi.

"Heh ? Hinata ? pagi juga, hehe" naruto kaget tapi tetap memasang wajah senyum rubahnya.

"A..da apa hinata ? bukankah kita sedang tidak ada misi hari ini ?"

"Ano, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." Ucap hinata sambil menyerahkan beberapa rantang berisi makanan kepada naruto.  
(_tadinya author mau nulis bento, tapi karna takut tulisanya salah, jadi saya ganti rantang._)

"Wah, terimakasih banyak ya, hinata. Kau yang membuatnya ?" ucap naruto gembira, lalu dijawab anggukan kecil oleh hinata.

"Wah, pasti enak, tapi.." ucap naruto lalu tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Ke..kenapa naruto-kun, ada yang salah ?" tanya hinata.

"Ti..tidak,"

"Eeee, hinata ? kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya naruto.  
dijawab gelengan kecil dari hinata.

"Ok, ayo kita sarapan sama-sama.." ucap naruto seraya menarik lengan hinata kedalam apartmentnya, lalu menutup pintunya.

Cklek (Sfx : pintu ditutup)

"Hinata, aku mandi dulu ya, kalau mau sarapan duluan juga tidak apa-apa, tidak lama kok, hehe.." ucap naruto lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi , meninggalkan hinata dikamarnya yang hampir mirip seperti bekas medan tempur saat perang besar ninja yang lalu.  
melihat hal itu, hinata lantas merapikan seluruh barang-barang naruto pada tempat yang seharusnya, sambil menunggu naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya.

….

….

….

"Wah, segarnya …" ucap naruto semangat seraya keluar dari kamar mandi .

"Eh.?" Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sudah sangat rapi, bahkan dia pun lupa , kapan kamarnya pernah serapi seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Naruto-kun, sudah selesai rupanya." Ucap hinata yang sedang menata sarapan pagi dimeja.  
hinata sekilas melihat tubuh naruto yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"Eh ,Hi..hinata. Ka..kau yang merapikan semua ini ?" tanya naruto agak gagap.

"I..iya. Me..memangnya kenapa naruto-kun ? tidak suka ?" tanya hinata gugup seraya menghentikan kegiatanya sementara.

"Ti..tidak, aku sangat suka, ma..maaf, merepotkanmu , hinata." Ucap naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya, mungkin karna ia lupa keramas barusan.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Ucap hinata sambil melempar senyumnya.

"baiklah , ayo kita sarapan !" teriak naruto senang , karena memang perutnya yang sudah minta diisi.

"Tapi , sebelumnya.." hinata menunjuk kearah tubuh naruto.

"Oh iya, maaf , tunggu sebentar ya. Hehe.." tanda naruto sudah mengerti maksud hinata.

…

…

…

"Wah, enak sekali, ternyata kau memang pandai mamasak ya hinata !" ucap naruto seraya menyantap sarapan paginya.  
"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, naruto-kun, itu kan hanya masakan biasa." Ucap hinata seraya melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan naruto.

"Wah beruntung sekali ya orang yang menjadi suamimu nanti.." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.  
seketika wajah hinata memerah, kambuh lagi penyakitnya.

Tidak lama suasana berubah sepi, hanya ada suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk.

"Eh iya, bukankah waktu itu Mizukage memberikan sesuatu kepada kita ?!" ucap naruto seraya meningat-ingat.

"I..Iya, memangnya apa isinya ?" tanya hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sebentar, aku ambil dulu." Ucap naruto berdiri lalu mengambil benda yang dimaksud dari dalam tas punggung miliknya.

"Emm, hinata, setelah ini, kau ada acara ?" tanya naruto ditengah-tengah kegiatannya menggeledah tas miliknya.

"Setelah ini aku ada latihan, naruto-kun." Jawab hinata seraya menyumpit sarapanya sedikit-sedikit

"Oh, kebetulan, aku juga ingin latihan ?" tanya naruto kepada hinata tanpa menghentikan kegiatanya.  
hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ma..maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama ?!" ajak naruto.

"I..Iya"ucap hinata semangat seraya mengangguk.

"Nah ini dia, ketemu juga ." ucap naruto seraya mengangkat kotak yang dimaksud keudara tanda keberhasilan (Lebay)

"Ok, sekarang saatnya !" ucap naruto seraya membuka kotak yang masih disegel dengan karton dengan kasar. Lalu membuka kotak oranye yang ada didalamnya  
hinata hanya memperhatikan.…

"Wow, indah sekali ?"

…

…

…

_Di pagi hari, Di pusat desa konoha.._

"Argh, sial sial sial !" gerutu sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya.

"Sakura-san, kau kenapa ?" tanya gadis berambut cepol kepada sakura.

"Gara-gara Kiba, acara kencaku jadi gagal !" ucap sakura dengan masih mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda sebal.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jadi kau belum mengerti juga, Tenten-san ?"

"Tidak.."

_Disekitar sakura dan tenten yang sedang berjalan santai. _

"Eh, lihat itu.."

"Itu kan gadis yang ada dimajalah ini."

"Eh, apa iya ?"

"Iya, coba saja lihat sendiri."

"Iya, benar, ternyata memang dia."  
Sekumpulan gadis-gadis terlihat sedang melihat sakura dengan pandangan horror.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa mereka melihatmu seperti itu, sakura-san ?" ucap tenten , namun tidak digubris sakura yang memang sedang banyak pikiran.

"Hei, kau !" ucap seorang wanita lantang yang persis berdiri tegak didepan sakura, sakura dan tenten berhenti berjalan lalu memperhatikan wanita yang berteriak didepanya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya sakura bingung.

"Hih, apa sih daya tariknya dirimu ?" ucap seorang wanita seraya memainkan rambut panjangnya, yang muncul dari belakang sakura, sakura menoleh kebelakang.

"Iya, apa sih hebatnya dirimu ?" tanya lagi wanita yang tadi berteriak didepannya, sakura menoleh lagi kebelakang, dia bingung.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa sasuke-kun malah memilihmu !" ucap seorang yang dibelakangnya seraya mencoba menjambak rambut sakura.

"Hei ! lepaskan ! apa yang kau lakukan !" sakura berontak.

"Hei ! lepaskan dia !" tenten berusaha membantu tetapi lenganya ditahan oleh antek-antek wanita yang sedang menjambak rambut sakura.

"Hahaha, aku bingung kenapa sasuke memilih wanita berjidat lebar sepertimu ! hahaha." tawa wanita yang sedang menjambak rambut sakura, diikuti antek-anteknya yang juga tertawa, penduduk yang ada disekitar hanya bisa memperhatikan, tanpa berani melerai.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, atau kau akan sangat menyesal nanti." Ucap sakura tegas.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa ? Dahi lebar !?" hahaha." Tawanya kembali meledak.

"Heugh, Chanaro…"  
_DUARRR.  
Sakura meluapkan kekesalanya yang sudah tertahan.  
_lalu membantai wanita-wanita tersebut dengan tinju-tinju mautnya.

"Itaii… Punggungku "

"Aduh, sakit sekali."

"Ampun !?"

Suara-suara penuh penderitaan terdengar.

"Ayo ucapkan lagi ." sakura hampir menghajar kembali orang yang tadi menghinanya, namun dicegah oleh tenten.

"Sakura-san, sudahlah, kita pergi saja, tidak enak dilihat orang banyak."  
seketika sakura melepaskan kepalan ditanganya.  
lalu seketika itu pula ia melihat foto dirinya di dalam majalah khusus wanita konoha.

"Hah, kenapa fotoku ada disini ? ini kan foto waktu …" sakura mulai berfikir seraya membaca judul tema foto yang terpampang di majalah tersebut  
'First Date Uciha Sasuke.'

"Kiba ! Kububuh kau !" suara sakura menggelagar di pusat desa konoha.

…

…

…

"Ehm, Huah …" shikamaru membuka kedua matanya dan hanya bisa melihat langit biru cerah dihadapanya.

'Sudah pagi rupanya' pikir shikamaru, shikamaru mencoba untuk bangun, namun tubuhnya terhalang oleh lengan seseorang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Eh, siapa ini ?!" gumam shikamaru seraya menoleh kearah pemilik lengan yang berhapit padanya.  
betapa terkejutnya shikamaru karena yang dilihatnya adalah temari yang sedang tertidur pulas disebelahnya dengan lengan melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Huaa.. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini !" teriak shikamaru seraya menyampingkan tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh dari temari, sontak membuat temari terbangun.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya temari terbangun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau bisa ada disini. !" ucap shikamaru agak lantang.  
temari masih terdiam karena masih belum sadar betul dari alam tidurnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, sudah tidur saja !" ucap temari kembali pada posisi tidurnya semula, seraya menarik lengan shikamaru agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei ! apa yang kau ." mau tidak mau shikamaru menuruti kemauan dari sang gadis , lalu kembali dijadikan 'Guling' Oleh sang gadis.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya.."gumam temari dalam tidurnya.  
shikamaru hanya melihat menatap wajah temari yang sepertinya masih dialam mimpinya dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa dengan wanita ini.."

…

…

…

"Wah ! bagus sekali." Ucap naruto dan hinata serempak.

"Cincin yang indah" ucap hinata melihat 'kado' dari pemimpin desa kabut untuk mereka.

"Akan semakin indah kalau kau yang memakainya hinata." Ucap naruto asal diakhiri senyum 3 jarinya.  
hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Bukan ide yang buruk kan ?" tanya naruto tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Emh.." hinata mengangguk.

"Bolehkah ?" ucap naruto seraya mengadahkan tangan yang sedang memegang cincin kearah hinata, belum sempat dijawab, naruto malah dengan lancangnya menarik pergelangan hinata mendekat kearahnya lalu memakaikan cincin yang dipegangnya ke jari manis hinata.

"Tapi sepertinya , aku mengingat sesuatu tentang cincin ini.." naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Emm ?" naruto berfikir keras.

"Naruto-kun."  
naruto tidak menjawab panggilan hinata.

"Ada surat didalamnya." Ucap hinata lalu membaca isi surat yang dimaksud, sedangkan naruto masih sibuk berfikir.

'Sebagai tanda terimakasih, Kalung ini dibuat dari emas asli tanah kabut dan Kristal dari danau Negara kabut. Semoga lanjut terus ke pelaminan !' Baca hinata agak pelan.  
Langsung memerahlah wajahnya, kemudian melirik sedikit kearah naruto, yang kelihatanya naruto tidak mendengar gumanan hinata barusan.

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Naruto-kun ?" tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

Lalu dia beranjak berdiri untuk merapikan seluruh peralatan makan, membiarkan naruto yang masih saja berfikir keras.

_Di luar jendela apartment naruto.._

"Sepertinya kita punya target baru,.." ucap Kakashi yang sedang memperhatikan dari jendela apartment naruto diakhiri dengan seringai misterius.

Krsss..  
"Shinobi Comrades, Call of Duty"

…

…

…

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Iya, sebentar.."  
Jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Ckllk  
(sfx: pintu dibuka)

"Oh, Sakura, Tenten ada yang bisa dibantu ?" tanya seorang perempuan yang membuka pintu rumah.

"Bibi, Kibanya ada ?" tanya sakura.

"Sebentar ya, bibi lihat dulu." Jawab wanita itu, yang ternyata ibu dari kiba.

"KIBA ! ADA TEMANMU DIDEPAN !" teriak ibu kiba dari luar kamar kiba

"SIAPA BU ?!" Teriak kiba dari kamar rumahnya.

"SAKURA dan TENTEN"

Deg..

"Mati aku, kenapa ada tenten segala, Gawat .." guman kiba sendiri,  
"Guk.." nyalak anjing besarnya disebelahnya, Akamaru namanya.

"Kau benar, kita harus kabur." Ucap kiba, menjawab ucapan akamaru (?)

_Di luar rumah kiba.._

"Lama sekali ? mungkin dia takut karena kau yang datang ."

"Entahlah.."

Tap..Tap..  
Sakura dan tenten langsung menoleh, dan mendapati kiba pergi menunggangi akamaru dengan tergesa-gesa.

"HOI ! MAU KEMANA KAU ! JANGAN LARI !" Ucap sakura seraya mengejar kiba, diikuti tenten dibelakangnya.

Krsss  
(Sfx :HT Signal)

S :"Stinky kepada BossLeader, ganti.."

S :"Stinky kepada BossLeader, ganti.."

B :"Masuk, stinky.."

S :"Boss, Sakura sedang mengejarku sekarang, tolong aku.."

B: "Stinky, Kau memang agenku yang terbaik.."

S :"Apa maksudmu ?"

B :"Semoga beruntung…"

Krssss

S :"Boss.."

S :"Boss.."

S :"Damn.."

"HEI ! BERHENTI KAU !" Teriak sakura seraya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

...

…..

…..

Tap..tap..tap

"Hei ! Kiba ! kau-"

"Lho, ada sakura dan tenten juga ter-?"

"Aneh sekali.." ucap naruto berturut-turut karena melihat kumpulan teman-temanya terlihat sedang main kejar-kejaran di jalanan, masa kecil kurang bahagia pikirnya.

"Mungkin mereka ada misi penting." Jawab hinata singkat seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan naruto.

"Emm, mungkin." Jawab naruto seraya meletakan kedua telapak tanganya dibelakang kepalanya.

Tap..tap..tap

"Ino, kau juga sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan mereka ?" tanya naruto yang melihat ino yang sedang kelahan karena berlari.

"A..Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ta..tapi kau lihat Sai tidak ?" tanya ino buru-buru.

"Tidak."

"Kau hinata ?" tanya ino kepada hinata.  
dijawab gelangan oleh hinata.

"Buru-buru sekali, memangnya ken-" pertanyaan naruto tertahan karena yang mau ditanya sudah keburu pergi.

"Semua orang sedang bersemangat ternyata." Ucap naruto singkat.

"Yosh, kita tidak boleh kalah, ayo hinata.." ucap naruto seraya menarik lengan kemudian berlari kearah Training Field hinata yang ditarik hanya mengikuti seraya tersenyum saja.

_BERSAMBUNG …._

….

….

….

_Note :Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya sendiri, dan buka dari cerita aslinya, jadi maaf kalau ada yang kecewa, Hoho._

"_Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca (Review) "_

_Sampai jumpa pada chapter berikutnya._

_Salam saya_

_R Darlis R.._

_Sayonara !_


End file.
